New Beginnings
by SadHellhound
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was told to perfect a spell to sommon a pony from another universe but instead got a new creature that she nor anypony in equestria had ever seen. first story give some critisum and rated M for later chapters.
1. new world

_**A New Beginning **_

_**It was around 4:45am when a large boy began to stir from a loud melody playing nearby. "What… what time is it?" He started getting up showing he was 6ft 4in while grumbling he tried to find his alarm, after about five minutes he found his phone going off under his pillow. "Finally found you!" He turned of the phone and began to regain his senses. "What's today again?" He walked over to a nearby calendar to check.**_

_**(**__**The Large boy's POV**__**)**_

_**I looked at the date processing what was going to happen at McAdams Jr. High School considering it was November 8**__**th**__** and it had to be a Monday. I heard a shuffling noise behind my bedroom door and then a knock. "Hey Justis you need to start getting ready for school." I open the door to see my dad somewhat smiling. "Alright Dad I'll start by taking a shower." He nodded and walked back to the couch to watch the news.**_

_**I grab a shirt, a towel, and a pair of underwear before heading into the restroom. It was the same procedure as every other day but I decided to sing this time trying to remember a good song; eventually I decided and begun.**_

**On the ground I lay, motionless in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes, did I fall asleep is this all a dream wake me up I'm living a nightmare… I will not die… I will survive! I will not die I'll wait here for you, I fell alive when your beside me, I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dying**_**. **_

_**I finished and stepped out of the shower happy and felling refreshed. I dried of and got dressed in my shirt and underwear before going back to my room to find a pair of pants. I eventually decided to wear a pair of marine blue pants and a gray military styled bomber jacket both of which I got for my 14**__**th**__** birthday which was five days ago. It was 6:18 and the bus would be there soon I put on my combat boots and grabbed my backpack.**_

"_**Hey Dad I'm heading out I'll see ya after school." My Dad smiled and nodded. "Alright bud have a good day." I ran from my home to the end of the street to wait for the bus idly passing the time by kicking rocks as far as I could. I waited a good five minutes before the bus finally arrived. I got on and took a seat next to my buddy Shay and like always he gave me a devilish grin. **_

"_**Hey Justis did you watch a few episodes yesterday?" I smiled and jab him in the arm. "Of course I did Shay I wouldn't miss the chance." He grew a more devilish grin before he began his daily questions on "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic", I sighed and complied telling him on how Fluttershy freaked out at The Grand Galloping Gala when the animals wouldn't come near her. Shay began to laugh at her for scaring them but to me it was really sad not being able to connect with the one thing she was good at.**_

"_**Dude that's not funny it's actually kinda sad if you could understand her feelings towards them." He shrugs and looks at me seriously. "Calm down Justis I just thought it was ironic how she is always surrounded by animals but those animals didn't like her at all." I facepalmed and looked him directly in the eyes. "Did you seriously insult the Element of Kindness and mess up on your explanation Shay?" He smiled sheepishly remembering I thought Fluttershy was amazing.**_

_**For the rest of the ride he looked out the window while I began to imagine different scenarios that probably would never happen, one of which was me being teleported to Equestria and living with the main six as a pony. 'It wont ever happen man don't get your hopes up'. I sigh knowing the intelligent part of my Nero-molecular memory unit (My brain) was right or was just too single-minded to accept the possibilities though they were slim. I sigh and check out the window to see we had arrived at our destination; I stand up and leave with the rush of students to head into the building to ether eat breakfast in the cafeteria or take a seat in the gym. I began to head towards the cafeteria to enjoy some cereal with Shay.**_

_**As I stepped into the room the bell went off sending the 8**__**th**__** grade; I cursed under my breath in a very agitated tone, Shay would get breakfast but I couldn't. "Freakin bell schedule!" I huffed running up the stairs to get to my history class before the bell could say I was tardy.**_

_**The entire time in history I keep nearly falling asleep because of the long lecture we were receiving for only ten people passing there test last Friday.**_

_**I smiled as the bell rung signaling to go to 2**__**nd**__** period. "Thank Celestia I didn't pass out." I grumbled as I ran down the stairs to get to team leadership.**_

_**I entered the small classroom and took my seat finally lousing to my sleepiness. I began to dream of Sweet Apple Acres collecting bushels of apples with Applejack for a good while then as I sat under a tree I woke up to my teacher tapping my shoulder still groggy an believing I was dreaming. "…I don't wanna… buck the apple trees." I opened my eyes to see everyone suppressing there laughter. **_

'_**Oh crap!' I put my head back down in embarrassment and mentally kick myself for saying that, I close my eyes and run out of the classroom throwing my desk against the wall surprising a few people. "Justis wait!" My friend Jon stood up and tried to make me stop and calm down but as he jumped in front of me I slammed into him knocking him over while I kept my feet flying across the carpet to reach the hard till floor of the hall.**_

_**(Twilight Sparkle's POV)**_

_**I awoke with a start to see Spike holding a letter from Princess Celestia which had a seal of emergency on it. "Oh Spike when did you get this!" Spike quickly sighed. "Just now, also hurry up it's an emergency apparently." I opened the letter expecting it to be long and full of bad news.**_

_**My most faithful student Twilight Sparkle**_

_**I have a request of you; there is a spell that I want you to learn that can bring a pony from another universe entirely. I found it in the Starswril The Bearded section, it is a challenging spell but I think you'll enjoy it**_

_**Your teacher Princess Celestia.**_

_**Twilight Sparkle smiled glad it wasn't something serious but none the less she began to study the spell intently**_

'_**From our world to yours from your world to ours I call thee from the next to be here and to have your mind and soul safe'.**_

_**Twilight stared at the incantation with a bemused expression because the spell seemed to be written a bit to fast and she couldn't help it at this point beginning to chuckle. "I guess I'll have to revise and edit to make it work." She happily began to make several pieces of paper and pens float around her.**_

_**(Back to Justis's POV)**_

_**I was still running a good distance from the classroom I began to speak to myself like I usually do when I screw up, which happens 9 out of 10 times. "Stupid freakin drowsiness!" I punched towards my right slightly denting a locker, deciding I needed to leave and I began to heads towards the entrance.**_

_**I look behind me to check if anyone followed me to my luck no one had. I turned back around to see a violet colored vortex as it began to suck me in. "What the hell!" I began to walk back to try and escape the gravitational pull. "Crap!" I screamed as my feet went out from under me and I flew into the vortex just as it closed.**_

_**(Two minutes ago in Twilight's library.) **_

_**Twilight had a giant smirk across her face. "Yes I believe it should work now lets try it!" Twilight shifted the proper paper in front of her and began to recite the incantation. "From the door from both worlds I ask you to come from across the plains of space!" Her horn began to glow and a large flash happened in the center of the library.**_

_**She opened her eyes to see a giant creature that was standing on two legs holding its hoofs in front of its face.**_

_**(Justis's POV)**_

_**I opened my eyes to see I was standing in the middle of a library that seemed to be in disarray. "Where… Am I?" I began to look around and to my other shock I saw a lavender colored unicorn. "What the hell is a unicorn doing here!?" I stared at the unicorn and I she stared back and her horn began to glow and next thing I knew I was being suspended in air. "Who and what are you!?" She seemed scared, curios, and disturbed all at the same time.**_

_**I try getting out of the strange field. "It's pointless to try escaping the magic your in." I stop and my eyes grew wide. "Wait I think I know who you are…." She stared at me like I was insane, guess I wouldn't blame her. "You're Twilight Sparkle the pupil of Princess Celestia and your one of the elements of harmony." I smiled as she gasped staring at me.**_

"_**How do you know who I am?" She seemed worried but I just kept smiling. "Ok since I know who you are I should introduce myself." I did the best bow I could muster while being surrounded by her magic. "Justis and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sparkle." She nodded holding me in the air. "Spike! I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia!" **_

_**Spike walked down the stairs. "Sure thing Twilight what do you ne- What in Equestria is that!" Spike screamed as he looked at me with pure terror. "He is Justis but don't worry about that now I need you to write and emergency letter to Princess Celestia now!" Spike nodded and began to write down what she told him. "Dear Princess Celestia I corrected the spell but summoned a strange two legged creature named Justis. I need you here as soon as possible to help your most faithful student Twilight Sparkle." Spike nodded before using his fire to send it to Princess Celestia.**_

_**I had a huge grin on my face which grew wider as I began to grasp this as the reality I was now living in. Twilight Sparkle sighed and began to take notes on me such as hair color, eye color, skin color and height. "I'm 6ft 4in, my hair is deep brown, my eyes are the same dark brown, and finally I'm a tanish white." Twilight looked at me for a long time before she seemed irritated. "I can see you perfectly fine Justin." I frowned ashamed she called me the wrong name.**_

"_**Its Justis remember that alright." She blushed with embarrassment at my statement. "Sorry they are very close names." I nodded accepting the statement as a fact.**_

_**I was about to ask if I could be put down but just as I opened my mouth there was a bright flash of light causing me to close my eyes. I looked at where the flash had came from, to my surprise I saw Princess Celestia. "You requested me Twilight Sparkle." I probably looked a bit creepy because of the large psychotic grin that had grew on my face. "Would this be Justis?" **_

_**I nodded happily looking at the amazing mare. "Yes I'm Justis Princess Celestia." She looked taken aback but smiled. "So you know who I am Justis, that's somewhat surprising." I nodded in agreement because I knew I'd be bit werided out to. **_

_**Twilight's horn stopped glowing and I hit the ground with a loud thud. "Oh crap… Could you give me some warning next time you decide to drop me?" Twilight nodded and began to converse with the Princess. "It seems you perfected the spell Twilight." Twilight nodded sheepishly. "Sort of, it was suppose to summon a pony not… Whatever Justis is." **_

_**I kept listing to their conversation but after a few minutes I fell asleep with a final thought 'I'm finally here… I'll help them anyway I can' I vowed as my eyes sent me into a deep slumber.**_


	2. new friends and enemies

A/N it's hard to write because of the STARR test and I apologize if it's not that good. First story and actually give criticism I fell like I'm doing a lot worst when I don't know what I need to work on.

_**New friends and new enemies. **_

_**My eyes slowly opened as I realized I was not on the hard floor of the library anymore. "What! No that couldn't have been an- Gaah!" I jumped out of the bed and struck my head against the ceiling.**_

"_**Son of a whore!" I grabbed my head and fell back onto the bed just as I heard a concerned whisper outside my room. "Um… excuse me… are you alright?" I stared at the door processing the voice I just heard. "Nope." I stated simply as I looked towards the door.**_

"_**Oh and you can come in miss." I closed my eyes as an intense light came from the opening. "O-okay…" I opened my eyes to see a small fragile looking Pegasus who had a pink mane and yellow fur. **_

_**I grew a wide grin and walked, well I more or less crawled to her. "Ah hello Fluttershy." She hid behind her mane with an adorable eep. "H-h-how do you know m-my name?" I cringed believing that I had just scared the tenderest pony in Equestria.**_

"_**I'll tell you when I see everypony else." I could see her hesitation and fear. "Its ok Fluttershy I'm just trying to be your friend." She looked up and eeped again as I pulled the tiny framed Pegasus into a hug.**_

_**I let go of her and smiled before standing. "So let's go see the others." She shyly nodded before running out the room. "Geez I scared her." I smacked myself mentally before heading into the main room.**_

"_**What in the hay is that?" I turn at just the right moment to dodge a rainbow colored Pegasus going at 70mph. "Holy shit!" I rolled and looked back as it came by again. "Dammit knock it off!" My left hand shot out grabbing a extended hoof mere inches from my face. **_

"_**Let me go you shaved monkey!" The rainbow haired Pegasus screamed with pure rage. "Twilight… tell Rainbow Dash to stop." Twilight nodded as Rainbow Dash kept swinging. "How do you know who I am!?" I sigh and set her down gently. "I know y'all from my- eh?!" Rainbow Dash had a lot of moxie and thinking I was a monster, bucked me in the ribs. "Stupid monster… monkey… thing!" I frowned and sighed.**_

"_**Rainbow Dash apologize right now." Twilight was giving a 'do it or else' look. "Why apologize it's a monster!" my features went dark. "Just because I'm different you decide to plague me with your inconsiderate loyalty to your friends… I understand that your protective but don't attack me because I'm different!" I snapped at her before heading towards the door. "Justis wait!" Twilight galloped to me.**_

"_**You still have to meet a few more ponies." My features were still dark. "Tell Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity I'm sorry." Rainbow was watching this unfold in front of her watching me reach for the door. "I'm sorry alright, geez." **_

_**All I did was nod before opening the door and took a seat on the wooden stairs outside. "Just tell them I'm on the porch." I turned to Twilight as she galloped back inside. "Well I fell welcomed." I stated with a smirk of sarcasm on my face.**_

_**I stared at the beautiful sky for a good ten minutes before I felt a light tap on my back. "Hey Justis can I talk with you?" I turn towards Rainbow Dash. "Sure just no more bucking me." I said with a bit of a joking tone. "Yea well, I'm really sorry I kinda attacked you for no reason." I smirked and looked back towards the sky. "Yea I know you were just protecting the ponies ya love… I'm not judging ya." **_

_**I nearly laughed as she took a few steps back in surprise. "But I tried to beat the crap out of you!" I shrugged and looked at her with a bit of sorrow in my eyes. "I forgive everypony at some point but I just get hurt again." I looked at her mane and began to ruffle it like she was a little filly. "Just keep going Rainbow… I'm used to it by now."**_

_**I closed my eyes and leaned back on the stairs with a small smile. "Hey Justis, why would you forgive somepony who's hurt so easily?" I looked up to Twilight standing next to Rainbow with the others a little behind. "I give as many chances as I can… I'll tell y'all a story on why later." **_

_**I began to close my eyes but I got a jump scare instead. "Hi Justis I'm Pinkie Pie and we're gonna be great friends oh I better set up a party Bye!" I jumped and my hand flew into the stairs leaving a hole. "Holy freaking shit!" Fluttershy did a soft eep before hiding behind Rarity.**_

"_**Ok… sorry freaking Pinkie breaking the logical balance of a standard 4**__**th**__** wall." Twilight nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Alright girls time to meet Justis… Also he already knows are backgrounds."**_

_**Applejack was first to speak. "Howdy there Justis, the names Applejack." I had a goofy smirk thinking on how a few Applejack fans back home would react. "It's a pleasure to meet the element of Honesty in person." She like everyone else was dumbfounded. "Ok one: I am from another world where y'all are a cartoon. Two: I watch said cartoon in which giving me vast knowledge on y'all, any questions."**_

_**Rarity seemed… Pissed about something as she walked in front of me. "Why would you wear such an awful outfit?" I frowned in flustration "I understand you're a fashion designer but this is my style Miss Rarity." She frowned and began to do a pout. "But it's dreadful!" I sighed facepalming. "Who in Celesta's name cares?" She did her standard over dramatic gasp before she could respond I intervened. "I'm keeping the clothes I'm wearin so don't try to make me throw them out."**_

_**I stared at Rarity laughing at her reaction. Rarity's face twisted in a grimace and did a dramatic faint. "Oh Son of a bitch!" I jumped of the porch catching her in mid-air landing on the ground stumbling backwards. "Justis are you alright!" I looked up at Twilight, my eye twitching rapidly.**_

"_**Besides the fact I just fell six feet onto my back I'm alright." Twilight looked at me and frowned at the fact of the little trickle of blood on my head. "Aye… not here for a day and I have a small laceration on my forehead." I frowned before placing Rarity back on the porch. "Anyone else I gotta meet?" She looked around and Applejack smiled. "Nope your fine Justis it'll be a while before Pinkie Pie has your party set up."**_

_**I looked **__**at them and nodded. "Oh yea just remembered… Anywhere I could work?" Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack all put a hoof to their heads in a thinking manor. "Well…. I could use… some help with the animals…" I looked at Fluttershy and smiled at her offer. "Thank you Fluttershy I appreciate it." She hides behind her hair and nods. "Could we get an early start now so I can begin to learn the ropes?" She nodded and we began to head over to her cottage waving back at our friends (Or acquaintances?) with excitement.**_

_** Mysterious creature POV**_

'_**A human in this world hmm maybe the minions would be willing to bring it to me… I think it's a male… oh whatever I'll figure out soon enough.' I went back to my inner sanctum which is located in the deeper parts of the Evergreen Forest with a smirk of what sort of deviance I could get out of the human. "Minions your queen calls you to her side!" As soon as I got there attention I was swarmed by hundreds Changelings. "My minions there is a rare sight in Ponyville a human and I want it here by tonight!"**_

_**My army cheered and awaited formation orders. "Go in and grab it but don't hurt it… too badly." I laughed at my own cruel joke as my army took off to get it. 'That's right bring it back to your queen Chrysalis.'**_

_** (Back to Justis's POV)**_

_**I had a goofy grin across my face as I watched Fluttershy start feeding baby rabbits. 'Oh freakin celestial alignments that's cute.' She noticed my goofy grin and cocked her head slightly. "Why… are you smiling like… that?" I bowed forward a little. "Because of how freakin adorable this scene is." I nodded at my response as she stared at me.**_

"_**H-how?" I looked at her some what dumbfounded at her response. "It's adorable because you have a bunch of adorable baby rabbits being feed by a cuddly Pegasus. How is that not cute?" she ponders it before nodding turning slightly scarlet. I hear what sounds like a few hundred cicadas flying towards us. 'Oh shit don't tell me it's a swarm.' I turn towards Fluttershy who seemed terrified. "R-r-run inside! Hurry!" I listen to her and run inside slamming the door after she got in.**_

"_**What the hell is going on here?" She looked out the window as a black hoof shot at her knocking her down. "Fluttershy!" I ran over to see her unconscious. "Oh you bastards DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" I stood up and looked at the window to see a few Changelings. "Ragh!" the first charged at me from the window.**_

"_**Screw off you little prick!" I raised my right arm swinging it like a gelatin connecting with its neck. "Gaaah!" It screamed as it hit the floor head first. "Stupid jerk." I was a little calmer now that I had hit something. "Ouch!" I looked at my left arm to see it being bit by one of them.**_

_**I swung my left towards the window sending it flying. I began to smile but was short lived as they began to pour into the cottage. "Oh shit!" I screamed as I was beginning to be overpowered, throwing them to and fro. "GET OFF OF ME!" I grabbed one of them by the hoofs and started swing at them knocking 21 of them back before I took a buck to the crotch.**_

"_**Oh you cheaters!" I leaned forward grabbing my now sore crotch. 'I'm sorry Fluttershy!' I began to stand correctly but before I could I received two bucks to the face knocking me out.**_

A/N don't throw a fit about AJ's accent I'm from the south I know what I'm doin. Quote of the day: "Holy shittakky mushrooms!" my reaction to being surprised while reading.


	3. War

**A/N Alright we are back with another installment of this weird story lets have some awesome scenery change also I have NO idea what I'm doin but I think y'all like it and if not… sorry.**

**Chapter 3 Chrysalis's war**

"**Nice job minions you caught the human without a hitch… well except a few broken wings and horns." I looked at the human who had a little blood oozing out of his head. "Somepony fix him I don't want him broken… yet." I threw my head back in wicked laughter as I watch the human groan in his unconscious state.**

**I watched with glee as the fixed his head wound. 'Finally an enjoyment slave.' He's face seemed at peace… I don't like that. I took my hoof and punch him in the face as hard as I could.**

** (Justis's POV)**

**I awoke to an intense pain. "Oh shit!" I grabbed my head bolting upright sending something sailing across the room. "Why is my head cracking?!" I opened my eyes to see a weird looking alicorn lying on the ground three feet away. 'Oh shit don't tell me it's her!' I watched her stand up confirming my fears. "Hello Queen Chrysalis… Supreme lord of the changelings and the pony who nearly overthrew Princess Celestia." She seemed a bit happy by my response. **

"**Well I'm glad you know who I am but who are you human." I frown curious on how she knows what I was. "Justis, now why the hell am I here?" She gave me a devilish smile. "Well your gonna be my slave." I face-palmed with a grunt.**

"**No just… no" She glared at me and hissed with venom in her voice. "Did I say you had a choice!?" My eye twitches slightly. "Bite me you psycho!" She screamed in a furious tone and lunged at me not noticing my right hand shoot up grabbing her neck. "Well that was way too easy." She looks at me with a smirk.**

"**I still will win and you will be my-" She heard a loud crack as my head collided with hers. "Ahhh that hurt a little… Sorry I never hit a lady but self defense is self defense." She looked at me a little shocked.**

"**Wh-what the hell?" She looked flabbergasted at the response I'd given. **

"**Look I have a free will and so do others if you'd just try acting normal you could find somepony." She stared at me with an infuriated expression. "How dare you give me criticism you furless monster!" 'Geez back to that are we.' "Yeah call me a monster ya wouldn't be the first…" I stand up and head towards the exit. "Stop you jerk!" She lunged at me, stabbing my left arm with her horn as she screams. "Minions help me." I grimaced in pain as I glared at her. "Ow you psycho bitch." My arm fell limp as I crouched kicking her legs out from under her sending her strait down.**

**I ran towards the exit as a magical energy grabbed my head slamming me into the stone wall of the castle. "You will do as I say!" Queen Chrysalis smiled like a maniac as her minion's appeared. "Why do you resist my will." I leaned as far as could forward and stared at her. "I have never been forced into submission and I won't let you." She screamed like a demon as she slammed me through the wall and as I fell, I began to see my memories flash before my eyes as I fell down towards the coldness of death that waited below.**

**It showed memories from when I walked for the first time and my heartbreaks. The final memory was me making a vow to the ponies of equestria 'I promise to protect and help them anyway I can.' "Goodbye everypony…" Tears streamed as I was about to hit the ground something caught me.**

"**Justis are you alright!" I recognized the voice instantly. "Rainbow Dash… run, hurry their coming…" I pleaded her to run and leave Me behind. "No way we aren't leaving you to get enslaved!" We? What does she mean; I turn around to see Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie standing behind her. "Y'all actually came to help me though ya don't know me?" I stood up and looked at them. "Twilight I'm gonna have to ask for two favors so I can help." She nods and looks at me expectantly.**

"**I'll need you to put my left arm in a cast with bandages, and I'll need a steel pipe." She nods with a hint of curiosity in her eyes as she began to materialize the pipe and put my arm in a good position. "Thanks… well girls ya know what time it is?" AJ smiled. "Its 6:30 sugercube." I shook my head. "Nope this is war…" I looked at the giant hole I had fallen out of. "This is a fight for not only me but for Equestria… Y'all think you could help." Everypony cheered except Fluttershy who coward slightly and due to my thoughts I pulled a 'Big Brother.'**

"**Fluttershy I understand your fear but we need your help, you are the element of kindness and we'll need ya since it's the only way to make it work." She sheepishly nods before I put my hand down. "Ready?" They stacked there hoofs on my hand and smiled. "Ready!" We turn towards the illuminate castle as the moon danced above in expectation.**

**With a final thought I kicked the door in sending a Changeling flying in the process. "Surprise!" I screamed as I swung the pipe to my right connecting a blow with a slightly larger Changeling. "Take this ya no good Changelings!" I look to see AJ and Rainbow Dash bucking pairs of Changelings at a time. I turn as Twilight tried to stab me with her horn. "Aye what the hell!" Twilight kept lunging missing but getting closer every time. "Justis that isn't me that's a Changeling!" I saw a ten fly by in a ball of purple magic and I nod.**

"**Die nameless creature!" My pipe connected with the doppelgangers head with a loud satisfying crack. "H-help." I look towards Fluttershy to see her being surrounded. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I scream as I ran towards the creatures swinging down breaking the first creatures' spine; I lifted my pipe high up an hit the second one in the ribs sending flying into a group of Changelings, The third was smart enough to try flying away. **

"**Oh hell no!" I threw the pipe at the creature hitting it in the stomach. "Fluttershy stay beside the others!" She nods and I run to grab my pipe but get tackled by a Changeling sending us both to the ground. "Dammit!" I scream as it tries to bite my juggler. "Screw off you burnt phony!" I lunged forward biting its neck surprising it. It jumped off bleeding as I smiled. "Goodbye!" I drove my foot into its jaw sending it into the air; as it falls I clothesline its neck with a loud snap.**

"**This is like a game of survival zombie style!" Twilight seemed confused as I yelled running to my pipe; punching a flying Changeling in the esophagus with a smirk before I picked up my pipe. "Leave them to me get Queen Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash frowned. "Hell no we're not just gonna-." I interrupted her pushing them towards the stairs. "Go now I got this!" I smirked as they believed my lie. "Hey y'all can kill me… but I'll drag as many of your ugly asses down with me!"**

** (Rainbow Dash's POV)**

'**Geez who dose he think he is telling us what to do' I followed Twilight up the stairs while talking with Rarity. "So what do you think of Justis, Rainbow?" I looked at her and shrugged. "He seems a bit…" Rarity put in the right word. "Idiotic?" I smile and nod. "Yeah that's it." I looked forward to see the end of the stairs.**

"**Are you ready girls?" We all smile and reply in unison. "Yeah!" We run into the room prepared for a fight but were surprised to see she wasn't here. "Oh no don't tell me she left!" I looked around quickly seeing the window open. "Shit she flew down after Justis!" I flew down the stairs at break neck speed looking around I see most of the Changelings on the ground while twenty remained standing with their insane Queen in front of Justis.**

** (Justis's POV 2 minutes earlier)**

**I took a hard blow to the ribs as another one flew by. 'Jesus Christ why do they have to be so damn ****fast!' I swung with my pipe, connecting with one of them creating a domino effect. The one I had hit flew into the swarm causing a lot of them to fall like bricks to the ground. "Well that was… interesting." The swarm had ****fifty of them, but now we were down to thirty of them.**

**I lunged forward trying to keep them at bay long enough for The Elements of Harmony to defeat Queen Chrysalis but as I charge two of them flew up, two flew down, three flew right, and three flew left. I looked at them to late as they all tackled me. "Ow shit!" I rolled a few feet back before standing up to see them charging me again. "Dammit I'm not gonna fail them!" I ducked under them swing my pipe upwards hitting the first one in the flank making him spin in mid-air taking out four more Changelings in the process. 'I think I broke physics…'**

**I heard a loud crash come from my left; I checked quickly to see Queen Chrysalis had broken through the glass to get down here before the girls could get her. "Well damn." I looked at the swarm to see twenty five left. "I'm not gonna lose!" Five of them charged with a pure anger in their eyes; I ran at them and swung my pipe missing its mark. "Oh shit!" I screamed as the lead Changeling stabbed my left shoulder.**

**I frowned and punched it in the ribs giving me the few seconds I need to swing my pipe. I smiled as it flew into another Changeling knocking them both down. "Alright if I don't get killed by y'all blood loss probably will…" I looked at the three Changelings in front of me trying to see what they were planning. "Finish him you three!" I glared at Queen Chrysalis and threw my pipe hitting the Changeling to my right in the eye. **

"**Gaahhh!" The other two keep a safe distance while charging me when I didn't expect it making it a much greater task to get my pipe back. 'If I provoke them they'll mess up their formation.' "Come and get me you ugly succubus!" I flipped them the bird which sealed the deal. They charged in a fury one from the front and one from behind, I waited for the right moment and ducked causing them to fly into each other.**

**I heard Queen Chrysalis scream in a ferocious rage. "How dare you attack my minions you human scum!" It looked like she had lost her current interest in the human for a few seconds before she smiled in her usual seductive demeanor.**

"**I know you won't be able to resist me for long and when you give in, I'm going to enjoy myself." I stared at her wondering what she might try to do. I was brought back to reality as I heard wings flapping at the stairs and turned around to see Rainbow Dash.**

"**I think I'll attack your friends to make this statement real." I looked at her as she pointed towards Rainbow causing the rest of her swarm to charge her. "Rainbow Dash run!" I ran at the swarm falling for the trap to see Queen Chrysalis teleport ahead of me bucking we dead in the chest.**

"**Justis!" I flew back landing on my head sprawling me out on the ground. "I-I'm fine… Get out of here and take the others with you!" I stood up ready to defend them but fell to my knees coughing up blood as my injuries finally caught up with me. "We're not leaving you!" I looked up at Twilight who had everyone else ready to fight. "N-no get out of here." I stood up stabbing my pipe into the stone so I didn't fall. "But-." I looked at them furiously. "Leave now so y'all don't get hurt."**

**They nodded but had to drag AJ and Rainbow out of the castle. "So this is how it ends your majesty?" She frowned knowing I wouldn't survive just to be a slave. "Afraid so human." I smiled before charging the swarm. "IN THE SOUL OF FREEDOM WE TRUST!" I screamed as my pipe hit a Changelings jaw with a loud crack before I stomped another one.**

**Queen Chrysalis was feed up with this and charged me herself. "Die you pitiful fool!" She closed the space between us going for a stab. "No it's not my time succubus." I smiled happily as I kicked her stomach sending her into the air. She gasped in frustration as she bomb dived me into the ground with a loud crack. "Dammit!" I looked to see her horn had broken off into my left arm.**

"**My horn!" She screamed in dismay as I leg sweeped her. "Sorry bout your horn but I ain't done yet!" I lifted her in a bear hug before running strait towards a wall; we collided with the wall sending us into the light of day. "Fine kill me I DARE YOU!" She was crying and blooded expecting death.**

** I got off of her and smiled. **"**You mat have been my enemy but you can redeem yourself." I offered her my hand and she took it cautiously. "This is a new start for you Chrysalis its time you did good for Equestria." My own heart was affected by this tearing up a little offering her something she might have wanted for a long time… A friend who'll listen and worry for her.**

**She began to cry as I embraced her giving her a second chance she always wanted. "Thank you Justis." I smiled and pat her head. "Come on lets go tell the others you've changed." She smiled and nodded as we began to head towards Ponyville with a beautiful sunset to accompany us along the way.**

**A/N thanks for all the support and views it helps to know people thought that it be interesting. Quote of the day: "Pinkie Pie logic… Just throw physics in a blender with sugar." My explanation of Pinkie Pie logic.**


	4. Redemption of a succubus

_**A/N Hello once again every brony and pegasister as we come back to Justis who is on the way to explain to the elements Queen Chrysalis is converted to good but can everything be as it seems? Eh... Probably.**_

_**Chapter 4: Redemption of a succubus **_

"_**Ok where are we Justis?" I frowned as the simple minded human walked around looking for something. "Oh sorry I dropped my wallet." 'A wallet what in the name of lust… whatever.' "What dose it look like?" He visibly cringed as he stumbled slightly. "Um hehe… it's made of….. Leather." My jaw dropped, surprised by the notion of the human slathering a cow for its skin.**_

"_**Well what dose it look like?" I surprised myself as I asked. 'What am I doing can't I just… well no my horns gone, imbedded in his arm I think that's what he called it.' "Ok it small and rectangular in shape… a light brown in color." I nodded and began to help him look for it.**_

"_**Yes I found it after twenty minutes!" Justis was standing on a stump grinning ear to ear. "Good lets go I'm tired of this forest and want to take a nap." His left eye twitched slightly in what I guess was annoyance. "Geez… Alright I have an idea." He walked over to me lifting me off of the ground and setting me on his shoulders. **_

"_**W-What are you doing!" I screamed thinking he was going to hurt me. "Take your nap I'll carry you to Ponyville… hurry up and decided before I change my mind." I was more or less shocked by this not even an hour ago I had broken off my horn into his left arm. "Can you move your left arm at all?" He sighed with a small smile. "Nope it's probably a bone shatter or a really bad fracture." I cringed that it could do that much damage. "Take your nap and hurry you need to be awake when we enter Ponyville." I nodded drifting into slumber as I noticed he was very pale.**_

_** (Justis's POV)**_

_**Chrysalis's body grew limp as she slowly was lulled to sleep by my walking. "It's amazing how this ends up first in Equestria and now I'm carrying the queen of the changelings on my back." Smiling at this fact I continued walking but as I walked I heard childish laughter but it sounded eerie like DOOM eerie.**_

"_**For the love of the night please don't let there be a dammed pinkie child behind me." It grew louder and more demonic. "This is going to be painful I just know it!" I ran best to my abilities trying to not wake up Chrysalis; I tripped sending Chrysalis flying and letting whatever was laughing get right behind me. "Don't be anything from freakin DOOM, Silent Hill, or freakin Dead Space." I turned around slowly to see a small pink filly soaked with a dark crimson coloring around her eyes and mouth. My left eye twitched slightly as she spoke with a voice of pure hunger. **_

"_**Mommy and Daddy said I could eat tonight… Can you give me some food mister?" She looked innocent but in her eyes were deception, a wanting glare as though it was someone not something. "Sorry I don't have anything but there's a town nearby that might have some." Her eyes narrowed at me as though I was keeping a secret locked away. "If you say so mister but one last thing." I nodded slowly waiting to hear what she had to say.**_

"_**You're food!" She screamed jumping on top of me biting my windpipe and my eyes started to close I heard Chrysalis scream something but I passed out before I could ask for help.**_

_** (Queen Chrysalis's POV 3 minutes earlier)**_

_**I awoke to being thrown against a large tree. "AAGGHH What… What the hell!" I get up slowly and glare at the direction that I came from. 'Trying to be friendly just to try assassination Jerk!' I walked over to Justis who was crumpled on the ground talking to someone that wasn't there. **_

"_**Sorry I don't have anything but there's a town nearby that might have some." I stared at him somewhat curiously as he nodded slowly at something. "Justis what are you doing?" I looked over him seeing that his left arm was still bleeding. "Shit Justis why didn't you tell me!" He fell backwards chocking on his own blood before passing out.**_

"_**Justis! Justis get up!" He didn't move and I began to panic. "How am I supposed to get to Ponyville now?" I looked at the sleeping human and looked at the direction I flew. "You owe me big time!" I tried yelling in his ear but he didn't stir. 'Well damn.' I lifted him off the ground and began walking towards to what I guessed was Ponyville.**_

"_**Why are you so heavy!" I moaned in agony, trying to carry him, out the corner of my eye I see an exit with a small cottage. 'Oh finally if I had to carry him any longer I'd just leave him.' I ran as fast as I could to the cottage wondering if anypony even lived their. I dropped the heavy human onto the porch before knocking on the door as fast as I could.**_

_**After ten minutes a familiar yellow Pegasus opened the door. "AAGGHH!" She screamed in terror and slammed the door on my hoof. "Ow wait my human companion needs help he's close to death!" She slowly looked to where I was pointing to see Justis unconscious soaked with blood.**_

"_**Justis! What did you do to him?" Fluttershy ran up to him and began looking at his wounds. "I broke my horn off into his arm." She looked at me with irritation but got to work with a small sewing kit she had in the case of an injured animal. 'Makes sense since Justis is technically an animal to us.' I could hear a few silent screams come from the shy Pegasus as she was trying to save the human; after a few minutes I fell asleep with a final worry.**_

_** 7 HOURS LATER**_

"_**Dammit… Dammit… Dammit!" I awoke to Fluttershy cursing rapidly as she began to try and clean herself. "Will he be alright?" Fluttershy glared at her with a grim look. "Yes but it's your fault!" i was taken aback as the small yellow Pegasus completely changed her tone from timid to a very pissed off care taker. "I know that! You want to know why I'm even alive!" Fluttershy's harsh glare stayed strong as she nodded.**_

"_**He spared my life when he could have bashed my cranium into dust! He stopped and offered me a chance to have friends!" Fluttershy was taken aback by the sudden change in story. "W-What he wouldn't you… k-kidnapped him." I frown knowing she didn't believe me. "He's a kind hearted soul and forgave me for what I did." Fluttershy nodded finally believing me. As we sat in uncomfortable silence, we heard a loud gasp.**_

_** (Justis's POV)**_

_**My eyes slowly opened as I sucked in as much air as I could. "Justis you're alright!" I cringed as I was pulled into a group hug by two equines. "Ragh what the hell!" I grabbed my left arm falling to the wooden floor. "Justis I'm so sorry!" I was greeted with a small hug that didn't mess with my stitches.**_

"_**I'm glad you're ok Justis." I looked down to see Fluttershy sobbing hiding her face in my side; I gentle smiled as I began to slowly run my fingers through her hair like my mom had done to me after her brain surgery. "It's alright I'm fine but is Chrysalis?" Fluttershy nodded and pointed towards her trying her best to not let go. "How'd ya get us here?" She kicked the ground slightly before doing a simple shrug while walking over to the couch.**_

"_**I carried you best to my abilities." She flopped onto the couch before her head even hit the pillow she was asleep. I smirked still running my fingers through Fluttershy's mane. "Fluttershy could you tell the girls to meet at the library? Don't tell them why I want to surprise them alright." Fluttershy tears streaming as she nodded and flew towards Ponyville.**_

_** (Fluttershy's POV)**_

_**I slowly flew onto the path and began to wipe the tears of joy out of my eyes. I went to Applejacks first because she was the closes and most away from other ponies. I landed in front of her door and knocked slowly, I heard a little bit of movement before the door opened. "Oh howdy Fluttershy what brings ya Sweet Apple Acres?" I gently smile hugging her. "Could you help me get Twilight and the others to go to the library?" Applejack nodded with her usual grin.**_

"_**Sure thing Sugercube I'll get Rarity and Pinkie alright." I smile in agreement before heading over to Rainbow Dash's house. It took a while but I arrived at the bottom of the large cloud. I smiled softly ringing the bell. "Who's there?" She sounded tired so I flew up to greet her. "It's me Rainbow Dash." She exited the house with a grin. "Hey Fluttershy what do you need? Do you have any news about Justis?" She seemed concerned but also seemed to not care ether way. "I wanted you to go to the library and wait for me their… ok?" She nodded going as fast as she could to the library.**_

'_**Ok so now I get Justis.' I flew back home opening the door to see Justis covered in animals as Chrysalis laughed. "W-What happened?" Justis smiled sheepishly as he tried to explain. "W-Well I was bored so I began to pet the animals." I giggled as the animals seemed to be hugging him. "Can ya help me… Please?" I moved enough of the animals to allow him to get up.**_

"_**Thanks so ya got everypony waiting for ya at the library right?" I smile with a small nod. "Alright lets head down their, you're coming to Chrysalis." She was about object but sighed following us.**_

_** (Justis's POV)**_

_**I frowned as I move my left arm slightly. "Geez… I'm gonna get bucked in the face for getting this hurt." Fluttershy looked at me with a worried expression while Chrysalis seemed to shrink with guilt. "Chrysalis don't worry I'm fine and don't fell guilty for doing this it's in the past." Chrysalis seemed to hide a small smile as we continued on to the library.**_

_**We arrived after a few minutes of walking around town. "Fluttershy go in their and tell everypony to close their eyes." She nodded before entering. I heard her through the window and watched as everypony did it. "You ready to meet them Chrysalis?" Chrysalis nodded slowly as we entered.**_

"_**Hey y'all miss us?" They all opened their eyes well except Fluttershy who had small grin plastered on her face. "Justis!" I looked towards Rainbow Dash who flew into me hard enough to send me out the door. "Oh shit Rainbow!" I hit the ground hard enough I could see three Rainbows.**_

"_**You idiot did you get yourself hurt by fighting her!" I smiled sheepishly before pointing towards Chrysalis. "Why don't ya ask my new friend?" She turned around and seemed to jump a little when she saw who it was. "Queen Chrysalis!" In less than a second I was dragged to cover as the girls put on the Elements of Harmony except for Fluttershy who was trying to tell the girls Chrysalis had changed.**_

_**I heard a loud scream as Chrysalis was sent into the air by a purple beam. "Chrysalis!" I charged full speed catching her a few feet from the wall but another beam was sent sending me flying through the wall. I laid on the ground looking at Chrysalis who was knocked out. "Dammit." I grunted in pain as I stood up walking in front of Chrysalis as another beam was shot hitting me in the chest.**_

_**I fell to my knees but stayed in front of her with my arms wide waiting for another beam to be launched at me. "Justis move out the way or you'll…" I didn't let her finish her sentence. "Shut up now… I ain't gonna let anyone get hurt who doesn't deserve it!" She was taken aback as another beam was shot this one was a holy white.**_

"_**AAGGHH DAMMIT!" The beams stopped as I screamed being sent into the wall grabbing my burnt chest. "Hey what were y'all shootin… oh Celestia y'all shoot Justis!" I heard the hoof falls of five ponies. "Justis get up come on walk it off!" Rainbow Dash grabbed me by my bomber jacket and began to shake me rapidly.**_

"_**Don't... Attack… Chrysalis." I stood up barley managing to walk before falling in front of Chrysalis. "Justis she must have taken your mind will save you." I coughed up some blood before sitting up best to my abilities. "You'll have to kill me first… She is my friend this is no illusion." It grabbed their attention that my eyes were normal and not zoned out.**_

_**Rainbow Dash grabbed my head and began to shake me rapidly. "Please… Stop… I'm gonna barf." Rainbow Dash sighed and let me go. "I'm sorry Justis I didn't mean to cause trouble." Chrysalis stood up behind me causing me to fall backwards. "Ow dammit…" Twilight wore a shocked expression as she began to leave. **_

"_**Wait Chrysalis!" Fluttershy ran up to her and smiled gently. "You haven't caused any trouble." Chrysalis had tears in her eyes which scared me shitless. "Ya you really haven't done anything we just thought you would hurt are friends." Rainbow Dash flew next to me noticing I was crawling away.**_

"_**Where are you going Justis?" I turned around and frowned. "Hospital… please… I'm losing blood." Rainbow Dash frowned. "Oh crap!" Rainbow Dash was screaming to the others as I began to slip from consciousness. **_

_**A/N OK school has made it harder to think of a good story board but hey its going good any questions ask them. Any ideas say them thanks for the support. The incorrect Grammar! It burns!**_


	5. Home?

_**A/N Hello everybody we return to with another segment of this story note there is a time skip in this chapter one day of being unconscious due to sever blood lost so lets began.**_

_**Chapter 5: Home?**_

_**I slowly awoke to a blinding light flashing into my eyes. "Oh Geez... Five more minutes." I Cringed as I heard a few voices in the hall. "Can we check on him?" "Yea can we?" due to my curiosity I leaned out of bed to listen but sadly I began to lose my balance. "Dear Celestia why!" I flipped over the side dragging the medical equipment with me.**_

"_**What was that!" The door opened to show Fluttershy, Chrysalis, and Rainbow Dash charging in. "Justis how'd ya get on the ground?!" Rainbow Dash began to help me up as Fluttershy and Chrysalis put the medical equipment back in place.**_

_**I smiled sheepishly and shifted slightly in my bed. "Well I heard someone talking so I leaned over…" Rainbow Dash and Chrysalis began to laugh as I blushed horribly and hid under my blanket. "Um… I think we embarrassed him..." I felt a gentle hoof rest on my side; I turned over slowly opening a small hole in my blanket for me to see Fluttershy.**_

"_**Yes Fluttershy?" I grimaced as she stared at me. "Did they embarrass you?" I nod slightly and was greeted with a small hug. "You can come out now Justis." I hug Fluttershy best to my abilities and sit up. "Hey how long have I been out?" Chrysalis cringes and sighs. "A day." I open my eyes wide and stare at them.**_

"_**Where's a shower?" They point to the restroom. "Alright one second." I stood up and walked into the restroom taking of my scrubs I don't know how they made them my size but I sat them next to the exit and step into the shower. In the back of my mine a song played and I decided to use my self as the mic.**_

_**Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time and turning all against one is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting heard and as you step back into line a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance fucker dance, man he never had a chance and no one even knew it was really only you, and now you steal away. Take him out today. Nice work you did, you're gonna go far kid. **_

_**I stop as I hear the door creak open. "Um… Justis I put a towel on the counter." I jumped slightly. "T-Thanks." I waited for the door to close before I finished washing my hair. "Blood… lots of blood." I stepped out and dried my self off; I grabbed my scrubs and put them back on.**_

_**I exited the restroom to see more ponies had showed up to see if I was alright. "Hello Justis darling it's good to see you're alright." I smile and nod. "Yeah I'm doin better I should be able to help y'all in a few hours if I'm lucky." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked up to me frowning. "I call your bluff!" Rainbow Dash leaned back pointing her hoof at my face.**_

_**I frown and try to deny it. "No I'm perfectly fine don't worry." Fluttershy stared me in the eyes and held an upset expression, I flinched slightly as she seemed on the brink of tears from my lies. "Justis… why are you lying?" The others had picked up on the conversation and were staring at me too. **_

"_**I'm not lying I'm perfectly-." Rainbow Dash cut me off by slapping me in the face. "Look don't lie to us we're worried about you so don't tell us complete bullshit!" The others seemed to surround me. "Alright I'm in a shit ton of pain I just wanted to act like I was alright so y'all wouldn't have to worry." Fluttershy's gaze softened while Rainbow Dash got cocky and got in my face. "I knew it." Before she pulled away I lightly bit her nose.**_

"_**AAGGHH!" She flipped out and flew away; I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god… Hahaha! You... You should a seen the look on your face!" Applejack, Chrysalis and Spike were trying not to laugh but gave in while Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy stared at me surprised.**_

"_**I can't believe I worried about you!" I looked at the direction I had heard the scream and was greeted with a buck to the nose. "Gah!" I heard a loud crack and grabbed my noise in immense pain. "I… Di- not… deserve… th-." I couldn't breathe as blood poured out of my nostrils and filled my throat. **_

_**Rainbow Dash thought I was joking but after a few seconds Fluttershy began to freak out slightly. "U-um J-Justis are you alright?" I gasped as I lurched forward spiting blood on the ground. "Oh my gosh Oh my gosh!" Rainbow flew of to the restroom to grab a towel as the others surrounded me.**_

"_**Justis you're gonna be alright." Applejack and Fluttershy tried to calm me down while the others stopped Chrysalis from attacking Rainbow.**_

"_**Geez… Can't take a joke Rainbow?" I stood up and walked over to my bed to press the 'Call Nurse' button. Rainbow came back and handed me the towel as we waited for the nurse to show up. "Yes ? Oh dear what happened to your nose?" I moved the towel and smiled. "I fell from my bed and broke my nose." The nurse started fixing my nose while the others were surprised that I'd lied to protect Rainbow.**_

_**The nurse finished and left leaving me with my friends. "Well I feel better now, can we go now? I really hate hospitals." Rainbow and Fluttershy seemed to like the idea but the others were more hesitant. "Are you sure you're ok because if you're not it'll ruin your party and if it ruins your party I'll be sad!" My eye twitched as I looked at her.**_

"_**I think you just fried my brain." I grabbed my head and smiled. "Ehh could be worse… hey I can move my left arm!?" I completely disregarded everything else as I started to swing my left arm around. "Well we used some of Princess Celestia's magic to heal you." I looked at Twilight and smiled.**_

"_**Thanks, tell her I said thank you." I failed to notice the wall before my arm shot into it. "Dammit all!" I grabbed my arm as Fluttershy and Chrysalis scattered. "Justis ya need to keep your cool." I frowned holding my arm. "Sorry I can't handle my anger most the time." I stared into space remembering the last time I was in a hospital.**_

"_**You alright Sugercube?" I was drawled back to reality. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." Applejack and Fluttershy glared daggers at me again. 'For the love a Luna they're scary.' "Alright I'm not just memories from my world… Hey where am I staying?" Twilight put her hoof to her chin as she stared into space while Applejack, Fluttershy, Chrysalis, and Rainbow Dash started to talk. Rarity and Pinkie sat in front of me with big grins.**_

"_**Well darling you have no cloths now due to the fact it was obliterated." I grimaced and tried to put on a smile. "Yeah don't remind me." Pinkie didn't seem to notice my expression and cooed in happily. "Oh maybe we could ask Princess Celestia to give you a house!" Rarity followed her example and nodded.**_

"_**Oh surly she would dear." Even though I knew that the main six and Chrysalis were worried I had suspensions behind their motives. "So what would y'all gain from me staying here?" Rarity did a dramatic gasp and Pinkie pouted. "Justis why would you think such a thing?!" I grinned sheepishly.**_

"_**W-Well back in my world… I was… Used for amusement where everyone would laugh at me and insult me to no end." Rarity and Pinkie nodded with sadness and wandered over to the others and began discussing living arrangements. I blinked and began to stand up but was tackled with a hug.**_

"_**Justis!" I looked down to see Chrysalis with a huge smile. "We figured out where you could stay and we found a place near yours for me!" I smiled slightly and began to sit up. "Cool so where is it?" Applejack smiled warmly and pointed out the window.**_

"_**It's a spot of land near my farm." I fist pumped and smirked. "Sweet now if I wanna work at your farm I'm near by!" She gave me a bro hoof and sat down. "Oh… Justis..." Fluttershy had a curious look on her face. "Yes Fluttershy?" She shifted slightly trying to find the right words.**_

"_**W-Well a few animals that are in my care have taken a liking to you and I'd like you to come visit them." I gave her two thumbs up. "Yea that be cool." She smiled widely and nods. "Alright let's go I'm tired of this scrubs and I want to see my house." They nod in agreement as I jump off the bed. "Oh and Rarity would you mind making me some cloths? I don't mean to bother you its just-." She put her hoof to my mouth and nodded before teleporting.**_

_**It took about 30 minutes to get to the house but on the way we stopped so I could change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Rarity had made me. When we arrived at the house my jaw hit the ground and I'll put my definition in two words. "Holy Balls!" They looked at me with bemused faces. "Why is it 3 stories!?" Applejack turned around and smiled. "It's that big because you're the first… Whatever you are in Equestria." Chrysalis smirked and sat down. "He is a human." Chrysalis smiled in a smart ass tone.**_

"_**Yep well can we go in my new house… by the way how am I supposed to take care of this on my own?" They stared at me curiously. "Aren't you an adult?" I smiled sheepishly. "Nope I'm only a teenager." I swear Pinkie's jaw hit the ground at the revelation.**_

"_**W-Well that's interesting…" Chrysalis mumbled something that sounded like cursing. "Yea I'm a teenager but I might be able to take care of my self…" I stopped mid sentence and looked at the ground. "I think." I walk passed them all and opened the entrance. **_

"_**Need any help moving things around Justis?" Rainbow flied up next to me with Applejack right behind her. "Yea Sugercube ya might need the help." My eye twitched slightly. "I would appreciate it but don't pity me cause of my age or my memories." I held the door for all seven of them to come in.**_

_**Twilight was last to come in and stopped in frond of me with a small smile. "We don't pity you we worry." I nod and follow her letting the door close behind us. "Ok we need to Split up to search the floors." Twilight nods and decides to break everyone into groups. "Ok Applejack and Fluttershy you take the 3**__**rd**__** floor, Me and Rarity will take the 2**__**nd**__** floor, Chrysalis and Pinkie will search this floor and finally Justis and Rainbow Dash will take the basement." Me and Rainbow both grimace at the idea. "Oh fantastic basement from freakin horror movies…" I walked over to the door.**_

"_**You ready Rainbow?" She had a brave face on and snickered slightly. "Yea of course I am." I opened the door to see a large mask behind the door. "WHAT THE HELL!" I punched the mask cracking it and sending it flying down the stairs. "Hahahahaha!" Rainbow and Pinkie were rolling on the ground laughing. I flip them off and head down the stairs in frustration.**_

'_**Jerks having that mask here… it looked like freaking Siro Oni!' I looked down and saw the creepy ass mask again. "G-Geez… its way to life like well… SMASH!" I jumped of at the third step landing on the ground not the mask. "Wait… if it moved… MOTHER FUCKER!" I turn around and start looking around the medium sized room I looked at the stairs and saw the mask facing me.**_

'_**PLEASE FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY BE A PRANK!' I stared at it and took a few steps back. Its mouth opened slightly and grinned. "Well… Shit… it's a magically cursed mask… great." I sighed and looked at every small detail of the mask and noticed a small knife imbedded in the right eye. **_

"_**Well Siro… lets play a game." I smile widely and charge the mask closing the distance and grabbing the blade pushing it strait down. Siro splits in half reviling a banner that said "WeLcoMe MaStER JusTiS!" I stare at the words and take the banner back upstairs with me.**_

_**I reach the top to see Rainbow and pinkie still laughing. "Hey cool magic trick with the mask." Rainbow's chuckling slowed down while Pinkie just stopped. "What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes and held up the banner. "Yea the mask moved its mouth and I moved the knife imbedded in its eye down causing me to get this." Pinkie ran up the stairs while Rainbow took a seat next to me on the ground.**_

"_**So the mask smiled at you?" I nod with a small grin. "I know completely unrealistic." I looked at the banner and at Rainbow. "Do you have something to do with this and if you are why Master Justis?" She laughed and punched my arm. "Nope nothing to do with it." I shrug and look at the banner for a name of some kind.**_

_**Pinkie came back with Twilight who seemed about 50% curious and 50% annoyed. "Yes Justis what is it?" I smile and tell her about the mask and gave her the banner. "Hmmm… It's written intentionally like this…" She smiles and calls for Chrysalis. Chrysalis appears from the left of us with a grin.**_

"_**Yes Twilight Sparkle?" She hands Chrysalis the banner and I swear she started to laugh like she was infected by the Joker's Laughing Gas. "It seems a few of my subjects have chosen you to be their Master." I smile and start thinking of all the cool things that could happen.**_

_**My stomach decided to sing out its hunger and I flustered slightly. "Hehe… I guess I need to eat something." My face looked like a tomato which made Rainbow laugh hysterically. "Oh Oh here!" Pinkie bounced happily in front of me giving me four muffins. "Yes Muffins!" I stuffed one whole muffin in my mouth and chewed happily.**_

_**I swallowed and looked at Pinkie. "This is delicious thank you Pinkie Pie." She smiles warmly and nods. A few minutes later everyone gathered at the entrance to tell me the lay out. "Ok kitchen living room and bathroom on this floor, 2**__**nd**__** floor has four bedrooms and a bathroom, finally the 3**__**rd**__** floor has a large library and an extra room." I yawn and smile. "Thanks y'all I really appreciate it." They all smile warmly.**_

"_**Well its 7:30 y'all better head out before it gets to dark considering we're right on the Everfree Forest." I hug all of them goodbye well except Rainbow who dodged me. "Fine no hug for you." I opened the door for them and waved goodbye closing and locking it once they were out of sight. 'Alright to the Master bedroom!' I fist pump the air and happily run up the stairs turning left at the top finding the red door in about two minutes.**_

"_**Woah cool room…" I opened the door and was surprised to see a large bed with a night stand and an office desk to the right. The wall paper was a crimson colored with white dots on it. "I guess this is home now." I got under the covers and turned off the lamp wishing for Luna to give me good dreams. My eyes finally closed to the darkness as I was lulled to sleep by my breathing.**_

_**A/N finally done Geez well hope you enjoy this chapter also the other stories I am working on will be up soon but due to the fact that my ideas are running dry.**_

_**Quote of the day. "I don't know who you are or why you ate my donut but I swear I will catch you and I will kill you." My friend to me at breakfast.**_


	6. Work with AJ

A/N Hello everybody it's this random story again... and now we continue where we left off! Also the very beginning of this chapter shows the human world's reaction to my disappearance, and I will be accepting relationship ideas for all the characters.

Chapter 6: Work with AJ

17:24 U.S.A. TX, Day 4 of search.

The T.V. slowly buzzed as another hoax for a missing child was proven wrong. "It seems 14 year old Justis Frisbie has not been found. Mr. and Mrs. Frisbie are desperately trying to find their child, who is worth ten thousand dollars." I stared blankly at the screen as a few tears streamed down my face. "Justis… Man come home." I felt a soft pat on my back; I turned around to see my older sister crying too.

"Seamus, I miss him too but… we need to wait." I stood up and hugged her, nearly collapsing. "It's not that easy Daryl!" I stared at her, waiting for a response. "I know… I know." Her frame pushed against me as she embraced me.

"I-I'm going to bed." Daryl nodded and let me go. "Good night Seamus." I nod in agreement before running and diving under my covers. 'I hope you're ok Justis…' With that final thought I fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Justis's POV)

I slowly awoke to the sound of several hoof steps stomping around behind the door that lead to the hallway. 'What? Who's there?' I slowly got out of the inviting bed and tip-toed to the door. "We need to hurry and get breakfast ready." I listened to voice intensely but I didn't recognize it. I opened the door to see six Changelings standing in front of the door.

"Um… Who are y'all?" I stared to crouch down but the middle one teleported behind the largest one, startling me. "Ehh… Alright. Well I'm Justis; it's a pleasure to meet y'all." One of them walked up to me and smiled gently. "Well hello there Master Justis, I'm Eleanor and it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled lightly and sat down on the hard wood floor. "Ah so y'all are the ones who set up the Siro mask." The largest one nods and drags the smallest one over to me.

"Hi Master Justis, I am Azure and this is my little sister Alice." I looked at the three who had been introduced but I couldn't tell them apart. "One second Azure." I stood up and walked into my room looking in the closet to see if there was any thing that could help me tell the six Changelings apart. "Well, damn." I stared into the empty closet and snickered slightly.

"Hey maybe if I go in there I could go to Narnia." I slammed the closet shut and walked back into the hall. "Alright I have one request for y'all." Azure, Alice, Eleanor, and the other Changelings looked up at me and nodded. "I'd really appreciate it if y'all would make yourselves look different based on your personalities, but first I need to know all your names." Eleanor smiled and lined everypony up…. Or Changeling? I don't know. "Alright you already know me, Azure, and Alice so the final three are Trick, Alexander, and Xavier." The three Changelings bowed as their name was called.

"Alright so now I know who's who, can y'all make it easier now?"

Eleanor smiled and nodded as the other five were surrounded by a burning green aura. Azure was first to finish his transformation, he turned into a large ice colored earth pony with red eyes and long spiky hair. Alice was next; she turned herself into a cyan colored earth pony with red eyes like her brother and a short black pony tail. Trick finished with a large smirk, she turned into a medium sized reverse zebra (Basically he was black with white strips) with blue eyes and his hair was a long ragged. Xavier was the simplest so far; he turned into a white Pegasus with long grey hair that covered his eyes. Alexander simply turned into a blood red unicorn with grey eyes and had long red hair that covered his left eye. Eleanor finally finished turning into a pure black unicorn with green eyes and short curly white hair.

"Well…. Y'all look fucking amazing!" I fist-pumped the air and picked them all up in a hug. "Eeepppp!" Alice head butted me as hard as she could, causing me to drop all of them. "O-oh I-I'm sorry J-Justis." I rubbed my forehead and hid my true emotions behind a grin. "It's alright, Hey lets go eat breakfast." Before any of them could I ran react to the statement, I ran to the stairs and jumped down three at a time.

I got to the kitchen and grabbed a large apple. "Yes, apples!" I sat jumped onto the counter in a sitting position and began to eat the succulent fruit. The six Changelings finally caught up and began to make their breakfasts'. "Umm…. M-master J-Justis." I turned to Xavier and smiled lightly. "Yes, Xavier?" He shifted slightly on his hoofs before he handed me a small bottle with a green fluid inside it. "C-Could you open it, please?" I patted his grey mane and smiled. "Of course." I opened with little effort and handed it back to him; he smiled brightly and downed the liquid.

I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 7:13. "Hmmm… Hey I'm gonna head out and do some work for some friends, alright?" They all looked at me with worried expressions, but Azure broke the silence with a grin. "Alright Master, I'll make sure everypony behaves while you're gone." I smiled and nodded exiting the side door. 'I wonder what AJ's up too.'

I jogged down the path to AJ's place, but stopped in front of a small white rabbit. "Wha- Hello there little guy." I smiled as he scuffed his whiskers slightly at me. 'Wait… is that… Angle Bunny?' I leaned forward slightly to get a better look, but was surprised to have an acorn thrown at me. "Yep, you're Angle Bunny." He nodded and bounced away.

'AAAHHH A.D.D. STOP DISTRACTING ME!' I broke into a full sprint to get to the orchard before 9:00. I ran for three minutes before I finally saw the beautiful apple trees. "YEAH FINALLY HERE!" I screamed with delight as I jumped the small fence and kept going.

I crumbled at the stairs of the large house. "Dear…. Celestia…" I knocked on the door and sat on the porch with a sigh. I waited two minutes before I heard the door open. "He Apple-!?" I turned around at just the right time to be bucked in the chest by a small crimson haired filly. I barley budged but grabbed my chest.

"I got you, ya big monkey thing!" I smiled at the tiny filly and stood up. "You must be Applebloom; it's nice to meet you, the names Justis. I'm a friend of Applejack's." She stared at me for a good while before she ran into the house. 'Well… Hell, maybe since I technically don't have a cutie mark I could join the CMC.' I kept replaying the thought in my head as I waited for Applebloom to come back with AJ.

"Howdy, Justis." I recognized AJ's voice right off the bat, and turned around. "Hey, AJ. Do ya have any work I could do with y'all?" AJ smiled warmly and nodded. "Yep, its applebuck season, and we could use all the help we can get." I nodded and felt a presence behind me.

"Excuse me mister?" I turned to see Applebloom wearing her CMC cape. "Do you have any ideas on what the Cutie Mark Crusaders could do to get their cutie marks?" I crouched down and smiled. "Oh you could try carpeting, Scootaloo could try her scooter, and finally Sweetie Bell could try singing." She stared at me and smiled. "Ok mister!" She ran to the left CMC club house.

"Ok sugercube let's get to work." I fist-pump the air and smiled. "Yea, let's go AJ." We raced across the path to get to the first orchard. We reached the tree line and stopped. "Ok, Justis, do ya know how to buck?" I smiled and shrugged as I walked in front of an already set tree. "Alright, now buck." I nodded and lifted my large left leg off the ground then I sent it into the base of the tree.

21 out of 72 fell out. "Well… I guess I need to keep practicing." I blinked in irritation; swinging my leg at the tree one final time.

The tree shock violently as the last 51 apples fell into the baskets. "Ah crap, that's smarts!" AJ stared at me as I grabbed my left leg in pain. "Sugercube. I think you need to learn how to buck." I looked at her and nodded.

(6 Hours later)

I stacked a few bushels of apples, picked them up, and began to carry them to the barn. "Justis! If ya hurry up I have a special treat for ya!" I smiled at AJ and nodded, charging to the barn as fast as I could. I entered the door and set the bushel down. "Alright AJ, what do we do now?" She smiled and sat down on a hay stack. "Well you've been her for 6 hours and missed lunch so I decided to take you over to a restaurant near by." I stared at her a bit surprised.

"Applejack, I appreciate the offer but I don't want to be a bother." She stared at me and smiled. "Don't worry sugercube; I'm doing this because I want to." I slowly nodded. "Fine, but I'm helping you pay for this." Applejack glared at me and sighed. "No, that ain't how it's gonna work." I stared at her, finally giving in to her stubbornness.

"Fine, Geez." She smiled and ran to her house. I leaned against a nearby tree as I waited for her. I stared at the sky for a little bit before I felt a shock wave surge through the tree. "Holly Balls!" I fell forward and turned around to see a large red stallion staring at me.

"H-Hi…" He stared at me for a few seconds before sitting in front of me. "Who… and what are you." I twitched slightly before sitting up "I'm Justis the human." He stared at me blankly before nodding. "Yea. My little sister told me about you." I nodded as a small smirk broke across my face.

"So, what did she tell ya?" His green eyes stared back at me for a little bit before he leaned against the tree. "Well, she said you're a weird lookin monkey." I snorted breaking into a few small laughs. Me and Big Macintosh sat there talking for a good five minutes before Applejack finally came out of the house.

"Hey, little sis." Big Macintosh and I waved at her. "Hey, sorry it took so long." I shrugged and slowly stood up. "It's alright; I was just getting to know your big brother." She smiled at us and gestured me to follow. "Come on Justis, I still owe you that lunch." I turned to Big Macintosh, waved and he returned the gesture.

Me and Applejack walked for about ten minutes before we reached the place. "Wow, it's cool." She looked at me and smiled. "Yep, it's not that big a place, but it has great food." I nodded and walked to the front door. "Hello there how many…." He stared right at me then looked at Applejack.

"Is 'it' dangerous?" I glared at him and bent forward. "Hey, mister. I can understand you and no I'm not dangerous." He stared at me in shock and coughed. "Justis, calm down. Remember, you're a human, not a pony." I nodded as Applejack pulled the waiter to the side and by my guess explained I was relatively harmless.

"Ok so, table for two?" Applejack nodded and he showed us to our table. I pulled out Applejack's chair out of habit and she stared at me for a few seconds before she sat down. "I will get your menus." The waiter scurried of to where ever the hell the menus were. "Thanks for pulling the chair out for me, Justis." I nodded and turned around partially to see a bunch of ponies staring at me.

"I don't mean to sound impolite, but y'all know it's rude to stare." I looked at them, but they didn't budge. "Here you go." I felt my menu land in front of me. "Oh thanks." Applejack stared at me for a little bit before tapping my shoulder. "You alright, Justis?" I sighed with a small shrug.

"I'm curious on how the hell, every single pony here is staring at me. I mean, come on, I fought Chrysalis, so how are they surprised to see something that should have been all over the news." She looked at me with a sigh. "Everypony believes you're just a rumor or a myth." I grunted slightly and opened up the small menu.

After four minutes of silence the waiter came to take our orders. "Alright, what will you two be having this evening?" I smiled and gestured for Applejack to go first. "Well, I'll have an apple pie with hay fries and a water." The waiter wrote quickly across his pad before turning to me. "I would like the spaghetti and an ice tea." He wrote it down and ran off.

"Hey, Justis." Applejack poked me again to get my attention. "Hmmm…. Sorry what, got distracted." She looked away and sighed. "So, how do you like Equestria?" I smiled widely and gave a thumbs up. "Its freakin, amazing!" She smiled lightly and chuckled with me.

"Here is your food." I smiled and nodded in unison with Applejack. We both stared to eat our food. "Whoa, this is amazing!" Applejack nodded and kept eating. I felt a light tap on my back, so I turned around to see a averaged sized white unicorn with black combed hair with the manager.

"This is the mutt I was telling you about, a creature like this shouldn't be allowed in this establishment!" Me and Applejack glared at him. "Oh so I'm a mutt. Fuck you, stuck up prick." Applejack snickered as the Unicorn stared at me with a startled expression. "I-It talks!?" I slowly turned around and glared at him as Applejack took a sip of her water.

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't ya?" I stood up and looked at the manager. "Mister Don, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop this moron from insulting me for being different." He nodded and dragged the unicorn away, kicking and screaming. "Well that was a good diner show." Me and Applejack chuckled as we sat down the bits to pay for the bill. "Lets head back towards your place ok. *yaaawwwnn* I'm tired." Applejack nodded and we left.

After five minutes of walking we heard a branch crack. "Hmmm… what was that?" I turned around to see the stuck up prick from earlier. "Hello again mutt." Applejack walked up to him and kicked him in his cherries. "Shut your mouth ya stuck up snob." I smiled and brohoofed AJ. "Thanks for being a cool friend AJ." She smiled and kept walking. "No problem." I ran after her to keep up.

We got to her house at 11:34pm. "Aaaahhhh its so late…." We walked inside and sat on the couch. "Hey, Justis ya might wanna star-" I was almost asleep slightly moving. "Alright, goodnight." She turned off the light as I finally passed out.

A/N well this was a hard one…. Oh yeah! If y'all have any couple ideas or other stuff send them in. Also I'm sorry it's been taking so long, I have training all summer."


	7. The super late Welcome party

A/N Hello everyone we're back with this story! I know a few couples for this chapter but remember; I accept ideas and advice.

Chapter 7: The big late welcome party.

7:45 U.S.A. TX Day 5.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO FIND HIM!" The man slammed his phone down and punched the wall. "AAGGHH!" He slowly crumbled to the ground holding his head. "Dammit…. Justis… my son… come home…" He couldn't hold in his tears anymore as they freely fell like the rain.

(Justis's POV)

I stared through the barrier that separated me and my friends, trying to break it down as the fire surrounded me. "AAGGGHH!" I screamed as I awoke from the horrifying nightmare. "Justis are ya ok?!" Applejack sounded worried and I knew to respond, but my mouth was sealed shut. I stared to cry clenching my shoulders to try and calm me. "Justis! What' wrong?!" Applejack screamed as she ran into the living room to check on me.

She stared at me with worry as Big Macintosh and Applebloom ran inside because of the commotion. "Sis what's wrong with mister Justis?" Applebloom sounded worried as she walked closer to the couch. "A-A-Applejack…" I tried to speak in between sobs but it came out as a bunch if gibberish. "Sugercube… It's alright.." Applejack hugged me as I cried.

After five minutes I stopped and just sat there, letting go of Applejack. "Now… What' wrong sugercube?" She pushed me into a sitting position as I explained the nightmare. "That stung like a Timberwolf bite." Applejack and Applebloom eyes watered up a bit while Big Mac tried to hold them in. I stood up slowly and walked to the door. "Thanks for letting me spend the night, I gotta go home." Applejack ran in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "Sugercube ya need to remember we're here for ya." I nodded with a small smile as she let go; walking towards home.

It took about ten minutes to get home, but I was glad to be. I walked on to the porch and opened the front door. "JUUUSSSTTTIISSS!" I was tackled straight off the porch by a sobbing Xavier. "W-We were so worried…. Y-You didn't come home." He kept blubbering as Azure and Trick came outside. "Hey cry baby, get off of Master." Trick smirked as she tried to yank Xavier off of me. "Come on Trick leave him alone." Azure lightly smacked the back of Trick's head.

"Ow damn, fine." Trick walked back inside as Azure sat beside me and Xavier. "So how was 'Work'." Azure winked at the word 'work'. "Dude seriously, all it was, was work and diner… and I kinda passed out on the couch." Azure rolled his eyes as Xavier looked up at me. "Please give us warning next time…." I smiled and pat Xavier's head light. "Ok, Xavier." I picked him up and went inside setting him on the couch.

I watched Alexander and Alice talk as Azure glared at them. Alice and Alexander looked up at me and ran full speed. "Justis!" I blink as I'm tackled by the duo. "Wha?!" I stare at the ceiling as they hug me, Xavier helps we get up as they keep hugging. "Did y'all really miss me this much?" they nod and let go of me.

Alice looks at me and frowns. "You seem to be sad…" I blinked and turned away. "N-Nah I'm fine Alice…" She frowns but doesn't push. I sat on the couch just as the doorbell went off. "Son of a…. Damn it." I stand up and walk to the door reluctantly. I sigh and open the door to see Pinkie Pie smiling with a small basket. "Hey Pinkie." She reaches into the basket and gives me a note before running off towards Shy's house.

I blink and look at the note. "Ok…" I open the note and sit on the floor reading it aloud. "Dear Justice." I blink and shake my head before continuing. "You're invited to SugerCube Corner at 4:25pm." I sigh. "Why not." I look at the clock to see its 3:45pm.

"So much for relaxing…" Xavier looks at me with a frown. "You're leaving again?" He looks me in the eyes and I blink. "Yes… wait how old are you?" he blinks and frowns. "Um… I'm eight." I sigh and hug him. "I'll be home soon, ok, and if not come get me." He nods and walks over to Trick. I smile and run up the stairs and go to my bathroom.

I turned on the water and threw my clothes against the wall away from the shower and stepped in. I smiled as the warm water wrapped around me. after a few minutes I heard the bathroom door burst open and a screaming Xavier jumped in the shower making me slip and hit the back of my head on the wall. The world blurred as I felt Xavier hug me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the couch in my clothes. "Oww… w-wha…" I began to sit up as I heard Xavier scream and tackle me again. "JUSTIS!" I look at the other five and blink. "W-What happened?" I hug Xavier as I sit up and put my feet on the floor. Trick looks down. "Sorry I uh… told him a scary story." I nod as he continues to cry. I look at the clock to see its 4:15. "Well I have to head out." I sit Xavier down as I rise on to my feet just to feel my head burst with pain. "AGGHH!?" I grab my head and fall to my knees.

"Justis! Oh no… this should work." I hear Eleanor sigh as a force wrapped around my head expelling the pain. After a few seconds I stand up and frown. "Ow… Thanks Eleanor." She nods as I head towards the door. "Don't make Xavier cry while I'm gone." I exit the house before I got an answer. I sigh and sprint as fast as I can to SugerCube Corner.

I got there after a few minutes and frowned at the dark windows. "um…." I rung the doorbell and waited a few seconds but got no response. With a sigh I open the door and stick my head in. "Hello?" I open the door and step in to be blinded by the sudden change in lighting and the handful of party streamers that hit me. "AHHH!" I fall backwards on to my head.

"Oh no, are you ok?" I grab my head and sit up. "Y-Yeah." I look around and see the mane six, Chrysalis, and three fillies wearing capes. "Are you still thinking about the dream?" I shudder at the thought. "Not really… So what's with the party decorations?" Pinkie smiles. "It's your super duper fantastic late welcome to Equestria party!" I smile and shake my head. "Fine lets party!" I put my right arm up as they cheer.

I stand up and go to the punch bowl happily as Chrysalis meets me there. "Hello Justis, are you having fun?" I nod excitedly. "Yup! I love parties… though I'm never invited to them." Chrysalis looks at me sadly and nods in understanding. I heard someone behind me and turned to see AJ and pinkie talking.

I blink and walk around them as I sit down as music starts to play. The melody was fast paced and rhythmic like a salsa dance; I smiled as pinkie grabbed gummy and started dancing. After a few minutes the song ends and a song I knew from my world came on. I stood up and grabbed RD. "You're partner for this." She blinked as I dragged her on to the dance floor and I started to sing along. "I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time." I spun her around quickly and held her high above me as I continued to follow the rhythm with a dip.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feels there is nothing I can do, yeah." I paced my steps and spun her out and back into and embrace to which she spun on one leg. "I watched world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind, what happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end." I pulled her in close as she stared at me with crimson cheeks I continued to sway with her.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman! If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite!" At the word crazy I threw her in the air, catching her and dipping her following the rhythm again as my eyes locked with hers. "You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep." I pushed my arms out and spun her as she flew in front of me.

"You took for granted, all the times I've never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!" I smiled at her as I stopped her and pulled her in falling with her slightly then setting her down as I spun her with a dip.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman! If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman, might, Kryptonite." I hold her high and go in to a dip, we keep going as I hold her out with one are and pull her back into an embrace. The song died down but continued at almost a whisper. "If I go crazy then will you still calm me superman.. If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand… I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman, might, Kryptonite." We slowly moved as the song went back to normal. "If I go crazy then will you still call me superman! If I'm alive and well, will you be there a holding my hand! I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman, might, Kryptonite.." I held her high with a dip one last time as I spun us both around to a perfect stop at the end.

Rainbow Dash stared me in the eyes with a weird look as I set her down and smile at the ponies staring in awe. "Let's dance again sometime Dashy!" I walked over to my chair as the cape wearing fillies ran up to me excitedly. "Mister Justis! Where'd ya learn to do that!?" I smiled at Applebloom. "Dancing? I may be a heavy set football player but I enjoy dancing with a partner." She nods happily as the say next to me and we talked all four of us for a good twenty minutes before Sweetie smiled. "Hey, Justis! Wanna come to the CMC hideout?" I smiled and nodded. "Yea I'd love to!" They smiled and ran off as I stood up and walked to Twilight who was drinking punch.

"Hey, Twiley? Could you try and help me learn magic soon? I was curious if I could use it.." She turns and nods happily. "Sure! but why are you so curious?" I smiled warmly. "Well a group that had we work with them told me I was different… I still think me and them are more nutty then a nutty bar." She nods. "Sure! see you sometime this week." I nod and walk to the exit waving goodbye to everyone as I walked under the full moon. 'I've found my true home… but I miss everyone back home…' I stopped and stared at the giant moon above and smiled putting my hand towards it. "Princesses of the sky please ensure them I'm safe." I smiled and continued home.

A/N Finally done with this chapter! Hurray. I hope y'all enjoy also if you want I can throw in an OC from one of y'all! Goodnight, Afternoon, OR Morning


	8. Xavier's gift

A/n hello everyone we are back with this nice little story! Before I start I have on thing to say, Yes it's possible for a fourteen year old to be 6 ft 4 in.  
Chapter 8: Xavier's gift  
I smiled at the beautiful moon, that swayed with me as I finally reached the large door for my house. I opened the door slowly and poked my head inside to see Xavier sleeping on the couch with a box next to him. I smiled at his peaceful expression, as I walked through the doorway, closing and locking the door behind me. I hear hoof steps coming from the kitchen but ignore it as I sit next to Xavier's light sleeping frame.  
I heard the hoof steps grow closer as Alice's familiar voice echoed quietly. "Oh, hello Justis." I look to her and smile as I start running my fingers through Xavier's mane, making him smile softly in his dreams. "Hello again Miss Alice..." I smiled lightly as I turned to face her. Her usual black pony tail was undone and somewhat hung in her face.  
"You don't have to call me miss..." She seemed upset about something causing me to worry. "Are you ok? You seem... Upset." She blinks and looks down. "I'm sorry about when we first time we met.. I didn't mean to headbutt you..." I blink and smile as she keeps looking at the floor. "It's alright. You've been forgiven since it happened." She looked up at me curiously. "What do you mean?" I look at the floor, as my expression turns serious. "I forgave you right after it happened..." I could feel her eyes, still piercing me into me, like the spear of a trained hunter.  
"You did?" She walked in front of me and sat down. "Of course I did... I always do." I look at her to see a scarlet hue shining vaguely through her cyan colored fur. "Why?" I blink and look at her with a small frown. "Why, what?" She stands up and walks to where she is only inches away from my face. "Why do you forgive everything?" I look into her crimson eyes and sigh, leaning back onto the sofa. "A story for another time Alice..." She grabs my shirt and pulls me towards her. "Will you please tell me?" She blinks still holding my shirt.  
"I'll give you the short version, ok?" She nods, letting go of my shirt. "Ok. The main reason I always forgive is to give as many chances to someone as I can... Even if they hurt me a thousand times over I'll forgive them." She nods slowly as I stand up and gentle grab Xavier. "I'm going to bed Alice... I'll let Xavier stay in my room tonight." Alice smiles and waves her tail behind her slightly. "You sound like a caring older brother." I nod slowly as I walk up the stairs to my room leaving the box where it was.  
I turn towards my door and open it, sending light across the floor. I sigh and tuck Xavier in on the left side and turn around to close the door to see a little box with a note. "Hmm..?" I pick up the note and unfold it. "To Justis, for being my friend. ~Xavier." I smile, pick the box up and set it next to my bed with the note. Xavier shifts slightly as I lay down above the covers and slowly fall asleep.  
I could feel myself falling as I opened my eyes to see I was free falling from the clouds. "What the shit!?" The wind blew through my hair rapidly as I spun myself in the air. "This is so freaking awesome but scary at the same time!" I howled as another cloud hit me. I turned towards the ground to see the ground coming in hot. I blink and frown. "Well... I'm gonna die!" I howl as the ground gets mere feet away. Just as I was about to hit the ground I woke up on the floor in my room. "Hmm? Am I dead?" I sit up to see light shining in through the window as Xavier snores lightly. I smile and shake him slightly. "Hmmm...?" He opened his eyes reviling that his eyes are a deep purple. "Justis...?" He sits up as his hair goes back in front of his eyes. "Mornin Xavier." He smiles and yawns.  
"Where am I?" I ruffle his hair. "You where asleep on the couch so I let you sleep in my bed last night." He smiles and sees the box. "Oh! You already opened it?" I shake my head. "Nope. I wanted to open it with you." He smiles and nods excitedly as I grab the box and set it between us. "Ready?" He nods and we open the box to find a necklace with a small ruby colored skull with a duel sword design behind it, the color of onyx. "Wow..." I stare at it. "How did you get this..." He smiles. "Actually I made it with onyx and ruby! That's why the skull's red." I stare at him.  
"Why would you make me such a wonderful gift?" Xavier smiles widely. "You are my friend, so I made you this pendant... Do you like it?" I nod happily. "Of course!" He smiles and helps me put it on. "Thank you Xavier!" He nods and hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you like it." I hug him back. "I'm surprised you went through all the trouble." He smiles happily as he lets go and stands up. "It was no trouble!" He flys off the bed and walks to the door. "I'm gonna play with Trick!" I nod as he runs out the room. I stand up, walk out of my room, and down stairs.  
Azure and Alice look at me and smile, gesturing me to sit down and watch TV with them. I smile as I get tripped by something landing on my face. "Hahahahaa!" Alice jumps the couch and starts helping me up. "Alex! What the hells your problem!" Azure glared at him as I stood up. "... It's fine Azure.. Don't worry about it." I frowned as I headed towards the kitchen. "What I do? I just tripped him!" Azure sighs. "You can't do that to someone for no reason!" I grab a cupcake from the fridge and look at the clock. "It's 9:34am.." I sigh and walk towards the entrance.  
I feel something grab my pants leg. "Hey, Justis. Where are you going?" I frown and look to see Alice. "I'm gonna go to Shy's place to play with the animals.." She frowns and pulls on my shirt. "Yes, Alice?" I lean forward more, she pulls me into a hug. "Just be careful ok? I'm sorry about Alex tripping you." I look into her crimson eyes and smile. "Don't worry... He's already forgiven as I said last night.." I see the scarlet hue again as I stand up and open the door. "I'll be back later!" I wave and close the door behind me.  
I walk slowly down the path to Fluttershy's house as I ate the cupcake. I looked towards the sky and smiled at the clear weather. I walked for a few more minutes before the cottage came into view. I smiled, jogged to the entrance and knocked lightly. After a few seconds the door opened to show a smiling Fluttershy. "Hello, Justis." I smile and crouch slightly so I could look at her face to face. "Hey, Fluttershy!" She keeps her smile and gestures for me to follow. "You can come inside Justis." I nod happily and step inside. As soon as I step through the door a few animals walk up to me curiously. "So what brings you over today?"" I smile at a bunny, that started to climb up my pants. "I wanted to work with animals today." Her smile widens. "Oh, thank you. I think you'll enjoy it." I nod happily as I sit down and start petting animals.  
I look at Flutteshy, as a bird lands on my head. "This is so cool." She smiles and starts petting the bird on my head.  
After a few minutes I stand up and look around. "So, what do ya want me to do?" She smiles as a ferret runs by. "You can help me feed the bunnies and the ferrets for right now." I nod and walk towards the door. "Hey, Shy. Where's the feed?" She blinks. "It's in the kitchen cabinet." I nod happily and walk to the kitchen. I look for a few before I find the right cabinet. "Ah there you are." I pick up the bag of feed and sling it over my shoulder, walk back to Shy. "I found it Shy." She smiles and ones the door, holding it so I can follow. I follow her to a small grass hut.  
I smile widely as a bunny sticks its head out curiously. "Hello there little fella." I sit down the feed and open it. "Ok.. Take a small amount and put it in this bowl." She points at the dish in front of me and starts watching. I grab a small handful and slowly set it in the dish. The bunny cautiously walks to the feed and sniffs it. I wait patiently as the bunny takes a bite and continues to eat. "There ya go..." I smile and stand up as several other bunnies bounce to the food and start eating. Shy looks at me and smiles as I pick the feed back up.  
"Let's contin-" I feel a pair of paws push down on the back of my head, sending me face first into the ground. "Oh dear! Justis, are you ok?" I roll over onto my back to see a bear. "Ow... Yea.." I stand up and grab my noes. "Ahhh geez... Always the noes." Shy looks at me as the bear growls at me. "Um... Why is the bear mad.. At me?" She shrugs and walks up to the bear "Excuse me, Mister bear." He looks at shy with annoyance. "Um.. Why did y- EEEPPP!?" The bear swats shy away.  
(Shy's Pov)  
I hit the ground with a thud. "O-ow..." I look at Justis as his eyes turn into a deadly stare. "Did you just do that?" The bear charges him angrily. "Pay for what you've done." Justis gets tackled by the bear and tumbles back slightly. The bears massive paws swipe across his cheek causing him to turn around but he spun a full 360 degrees and punched the bear in the eye. "Grrroooo!?" The bear starts swiping viciously. "I've had enough of you!" Justis grabs the paw and yanks, causing the bear to fall forward. He grabs the bears head and starts chocking it. "Justis, please stop!" He looks at me softly and let's go off the bear. "S-sorry Shy.." I frown lightly and pat his shoulder. "It's ok..." He stands up and his eyes turn back to normal. "I'm gonna get back to feeding the animals..." I nod as he picks the bag of feed up and follows me to the ferrets inclosure.  
He sets the feed down and grabs a handful. "Oh um.. A little more ok?" He nods and puts it in the dish as ferrets run along it happily. Justis stands up and puts the feed bag back on his shoulder. "Anything else?" I look at him hesitantly. He blinks and walks towards my cottage.  
I follow him as he opens the door and holds it for me. "Thank you." He nods before going into the kitchen with the feed. I sit on the couch and pet angel bunny happily. Justis walks back into the living room and sits on the floor. "Hey, Justis. Are you ok?" He nods as angel walks over to him. "Hey Angel." Angel looks at him for a second before throwing an acorn at him. "That was a bit uncalled for.." Angel stomps his foot on the ground quickly. Justis pets him and stands up. "Do you need me to do anything else?" I put my hoof to my chin and start thinking of another job.  
I smile and look at the human. "I have to go buy some groceries from the market. You're welcomed to come." He smiles lightly. "Sure.. It could be fun."  
(Justis's Pov)  
Shy stands up and goes up the stairs while I pet a bunny. She comes back down with a saddle bag and smiles. "You ready?" I nod excitedly as she opens the door and we head out towards the market.  
A/N I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it~ well any questions, suggestions, or concerns you have tell me and I'll look at them!


	9. Dominique's Scheme

A/n hey guys... I really appreciate all the support for this story. Y'all are the only people backing me so I appreciate it! Also Alex or Alexander kinda just wants to punch Justis in the face. Lets continue.

Chapter 9: Dominique's scheme

I frowned as we entered Ponyville's market place, the ponies stare at me with ether terror or curiosity. Shy looks at me and smiles. "Don't worry Justis. No ponies judging you." I nod hopefully as we walk to the first vendor I hear a few mummers and whispers about the huge thing walking with Fluttershy. The vendor we walked to had a buch of vegetables, that actually look good. "Hello mister. I would like a cucumber and a head of lettuce." He looks at us and jumps at the sight of me. "Ehh!? Uh... Right away." I frown and clench my fists.

He grabs the goods and sets them down in front of shy. "That'll be 16 bits." I blink and look at the board. "Hey. Mister. The sign says cucumbers 2 bits while the lettuce is 4 bits." He stares at me with a surprised expression as shy looks at me. "I-it talks?" I clench my fists harder. "I'm not an it. Also why are you over requesting bits?" Shy looks at the board and frowns, seeing I was being honest. "Ok! S-six bits." Shy sets the bits down the bits and grabs the vegetables, putting them in her saddle bag.

I smile lightly. "Thank you for selling them properly." He grunts. "Please don't bring the thing next time you come." My eye twitches as I clench my fists harder, cutting my palm slightly. "He's a human..." He frowns and shakes his head. "Ok, good for him." I tug lightly on Shy's bag. "L-let's go." She nods as we walk across the road to another vendor. This one has cherries, with a mare behind the stand.

"Excuse me miss. But could I have two cherries?" The mare looks at shy and nods. "Yes ma'am." She goes and grabs the cherries as I look at the price board. "That'll be 3 bits." I blink. 'Why is she selling them for 1 bit less?' Shy nods and sets the bits down before walking of o the next stand. I stop and walk back to the cherrie vendor and smile. "Here. You deserve this." I set down ten 10 bits and run back to shy.

I look at the vendor to see apples. "Hey SugerCube!" AJ smiles and waves at us as we walk to the stand. "Hey.." I wave happily. "So, what would ya like, Fluttershy?" Shy smiles and looks at the variety of apples. "I would like... Three red apples, Applejack." AJ nods happily, grabbing the apples and setting them in front of Shy. "That'll be 4 bits, Shy." She nods and sets the bits down, grabs the apples and starts walking to the last stand. "Hey, Justis." I turn back to AJ and smile. "Yea, AJ?" She smiles lightly. "Remember what I told ya." I nod slowly and run over to Shy.

The vendor this time had some jewels. 'Why a jewel vendor?' I sigh as Shy stares at a huge Sapphire. "Um... You ok Shy?" She blinks and looks at me. "Oh... I-I'm sorry." She starts to walk away from the stand. "You want that sapphire?" She looks at me and nods slowly. "But I don't have the bits..." She sighs and turns. "I'd like that sapphire sir." Shy turns around quickly as a familiar stallion walks up. "Ahh. Hello again mutt." I clench my fists as the stuck up jerk from the 'White Lotus' (the restaurant AJ and Justis went to) smiled. "I'm not a mutt. Just sell me the sapphire." He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Such unique claw structure... And such strange cuts on the palm." I blink and yank my hand away. "How much for the sapphire, already." Shy looks at my hand curiously at the mention of 'cuts.' "Oh, fine." He floats the gem in the air with his magic and smiles. "90 bits." I sigh and drop the amount after cursing several times. "Enjoy, mutt." I grab the gem and hand it to Shy as I clinch my fists again. Shy smiles at the gem and puts it in her saddle bag. I watch the stallion smile and walk away to a group of ponies. 'I don't trust him as far as I could throw him.' I think quietly as Shy leads me to the next vendor.

This one had tomatoes, that glowed red like a fireball. Shy smiles and looks at me before ordering. "Excuse me miss. I'd like three tomatoes." The mare turns and sees me. "Ahh!?" She throws water in my face. "Oh! So sorry!" Shy blinks as I clench my fists with enough irritation my knuckles turn white. "It's ok miss.." Shy smiles. "Yes. It's fine." The mare nods. "Oh what would you like again!" I look at my hand and see the half moon shaped cuts. 'Damn it.' I frown as shy makes the order. "Ok. I'll be right back." She goes grabs four tomatoes and sets them in front of us. "3 bits miss." I blink as shy looks at the tomatoes. "Why are there four?" The mare sighs. "I'm giving you an extra one free, for throwing water in its face." I sigh as shy nods, sets down the bits, and picks up the tomatoes, setting them in her saddle bags.

"Ok. That's it for today. Lets head home." I nod excitedly as we walk towards Shy's. As we walk I hear hoof steps coming from behind us, so I look over my shoulder and see the ponies that the stallion was talking to. I frown and look at fluttershy. 'Should I tell her?' I think quietly as I feel a rock hit the back of my head. "Ow! Who the hell threw that!?" I turn to the group behind us as Fluttershy looks back surprised. They smile as a green pegasus mare with brown hair steps forward. "Sorry. But it was to get your attention so we could ask for that gem." I blink and frown with irritation. "How come?" She smiles. "Cause, Mister Dominique doesn't like filthy mutts who have his merchandise." I frown as I restrain my self from kicking them in the face. "I bought it... It's Shy's now." She looks at me and laughs with her friends as her wings flap slightly.

"Not anymore." She flys into me as I stand like a brick wall against her. "If I nearly killed Chrysalis.. I'll definitely beat you." I grab the mares neck and throw her back at her group. "I hate hitting women... It's really agonist my morals.. But a criminal deserves it." I put my right hand into the dirt and cock my legs expectingly. "Get him!" I smile as the charge me. I hurtle my body forward, tackling five of them. "Shy! Get the hell out of here!" I look at her as she runs. "Oh no you don't!" The mare flys towards Shy as her goons try grabbing me. "What are you doing to our friend?!" I hear a familiar voice ring out from a tree.

"Help shy damn it!" I yell as I smash some poor stallion in the face with my knee. "Alexander, Trick, and Eleanor! You guys go help Miss Shy, while we help Justis!" Alice and Azure jump down and buck two of the thugs off of me as Xavier tackles a pegasus to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" I take the last thug and judo flip her. "Gah!?" She screams out in pain as her body connects with the ground. "Ok... Thanks y'all." All three of them hug me. "Glad your ok Justis." Alice smiles as Azure nods and Xavier hugs tighter. "Ok, Lets go help Shy and the others." They let go and nod as we run towards Shy's place.

I frown as I see Shy on the ground as Alexander gets bucked in the face. "Alex!" Azure charges the mare but she moves out of the way, tripping him. "Ok... I've had enough of you." My voice goes into on monotone as I walk to her. "Hahaha! Mister Dominique's gonna be happy, after I kick your ass!" She flys at me with a smug grin. As she closes the distance I cock my arm. "Eat this you giant fr-!?" I launch my fist directly into her throat, causing her to crumble to the ground like a rock.

"Fucking bitch.." I grumble as I walk to Alex. "Hey, Alex. Are ya ok?" He looks up at me. "Geez... What the fuck was with your eyes just then!" I blink somewhat confused as Shy stands up and looks at me. "I've noticed that to... Your eyes lose all warmth.. It's scary." I look at them. "I don't understand... But ok." I look around and see Trick knocked out beside a tree and Eleanor walking towards us with a limp. "Nice job.. Ow... Justis." Eleanor sits down beside Alex as I go and grab Trick.

Trick grumbles as I carry him over to the others. "So I'm scary. Great..." I sigh as I set Trick down lightly next to Azure. Xavier and Alice look at me and smile. "Don't worry Justis! Your not scary." Xavier smiles happily as Alice nods. "I agree with Xavier. I still see the protective love in your eyes." I smile and hug them. "Yeah... Thanks you two." They hug back tightly as I hear the familiar voice of the thug leader. "Die!" I blink as Alice screams in pain. "Alice?!" She lets go of me and falls down reviling a large cut on her back.

I look at the mare as she smiles wickedly with a knife wrapped in her wing. "Ok.. Now you die." I charge her quickly and knee her in the chin sending her sliding across the ground. "Sis!" Azure runs over to Alice and looks at her wound. The mare stands up with a noes bleed. "O-ow... I'm gonna make Mister Dominique happy!" She charges with the knife close to her, lunging it like a spear. "Hmm!" She smiles as the knife cuts my side. "Ow..." I frown as she goes to stab cut me again, I punch her in the noes and pick her up above my head by grabbing her wings. "I... Can't kill you." I sigh and throw her head first into the ground.

She rolls over in pain as I see her knife got imbedded in her shoulder. "Ow ow ow ow." She looks at the knife and tears up. I sigh and walk over to her. "Come on... Lets get you to the hosp-?!" She lunges forward stabbing me in the stomach. "Ahh... Y-you shit." I fall backwards as I hear Alice and Xavier scream in unison. "Justis!" I hold onto her hoof as I look at her I see Xavier tackle her to the ground and start punching her while Alice cradles my head. "You'll be ok." I frown as I pull the knife out of my abdomen.

Shy and the others run over and begin pulling Xavier off of the mare and start looking at me with worried looks. "It's really fucking cold.." I shiver slightly. Shy looks at me and frowns. "I-if only I didn't ask for that sapphire... You'd be fine." I smile lightly. "I... It's fine Shy.. Hey, Alice." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Y-yes, Justis?" I smile lightly. "I'm gonna just... Rest my eyes." She blinks. "What?" My eyes grow heavy and close as she starts screaming my name.

(Alice Pov)

I look at Justis as he passes out. "Justis! Wake up!" I feel tears roll down my face as I look at Miss Shy. "J-Justis?" She pokes him lightly as he shudders slightly. Brother runs over and looks at him. "Shit. Is he dead?" Xavier howls at that and tries getting back to the brown haired mare. "No.. He's just unconscious." Xavier calms down and runs over, followed by the others. Alexander looks at the incoherent human and whacks him in the chest. "What the hell Alex?!" I glare at him as he shrugs. "I thought it would wake him up!" Eleanor frowns. "We should get him out of here... And find a place to patch him up." I nod as Shy starts to cry.

"I-I shouldn't have *hic* stopped and looked at the sapphire. *sob* I-I'm so sorry Justis." I look at her and sigh. "Miss Shy... It's fine. He bought it on his own accord. It's that fucking Dominique guy who we should be mad at." Azure nods and Xavier hugs justis tightly. "You'll be ok." He sits up and blinks. "We need to tell his friends about this and get him to the hospital!" I nod with a determined expression.

Miss Shy looks at us. "I'll go tell the girls... Ok?" We all nod as she flys off. Eleanor smiles. "Ok. I'm going to teleport us to the hospital." We all nod as a blinding flash of green light sends us into the waiting the main lobby. "Ok go get help!" Eleanor shouts as Xavier flys to the counter and starts explaining what happened.

A few nurses start looking at everyponies wounds as a doctor runs over to me and Justis. "What happened, and what is this?" I frown. "Some thugs attacked him and a mare because they had a sapphire. Also he's a human." The doctor nods and lifts him with magic. "I'm coming with you." I stare at him as he sighs. "Fine... Come on." I smile and follow him into the ICU.

We walk in to and empty room and I watch the doctor set Justis down on the bed while putting him on several pieces of medical equipment. He sighs and looks at me. "So it's a human?" I nod as he starts sewing up the gash on his stomach and on his side. After twenty minutes of sewing and cursing the doctor smiles. "Ok. He should be ok for now." I smile and hug him quickly. "Thanks doctor." He nods happily and walks out of the room. I walk over to Justis and look at him, he has a troubled look on his tired face. I smile and hug him. "I m glad you're ok.." I let go and sit next to him. I smile and slowly fall asleep looking at the pained human.

A/N yea! That went well. Ok so what happens now! I suspect something awesome~ again that all of y'all for liking this story and supporting it. I uh.. Really wish I could say thank you better but uh.. That's all good.


	10. New feelings and nightmares

Hey guys... Sorry that I haven't posted in a little while... I've been trying to stop some friends from... Dying, and some other stuff.. Yea well lets continue... I hate hospitals...  
Chapter 10: new feelings and horrid dreams  
The sun slowly raised above Ponyville hospital as Alice began to wake up from her dreams. "Hmmm..." She frowned and got out of the hospital chair to stretch. "Where... Where am I?" She blinks and turns towards the hospital bed to see Justis, still hooked up to a bag of fluid above his head and a gas mask attached to his face. Alice's eyes grow wide as she remembers everything from the night before. "Justis..." She stares at the unmoving giant as the door opens.  
(Alice's Pov)  
I blink and look up at the door to see a Rainbow haired Pegasus run in and grab ahold of Justis's shirt. "You idiot! You knew she had a knife!" I pull her off him. "What do you think you're doing?" She looks at me and blinks. "Who are you!?" We both stop as a painful groan comes from the sleeping human. "..hmmm.. No... No..." He violently shook as tears welled up in his sleeping eyes.  
"Justis!?" The rainbow haired pegasus flew over to him and grabbed his hand. "Wake up!" She started to squeeze his hand with worry as the door opened again. I turned towards the door as the human kept shaking. An orange earth pony, mare with long dirty blond hair and a brown cowboy hat. "Howdy. Is this Ju-" She stops as she notices the human shaking. "Oh no! The nightmares back!" She runs over to him and looks at him as the rainbow pegasus frowns. I run out the room full speed towards the lobby. "Help! There's something wrong with Justis!" The doctors looked at me with a confused look as I ran.  
A doctor stopped me and frowned. "Who do you mean miss?" I have tears in my eyes as I look at him. "He's the human who was brought in last night with a stab wound in his stomach!" I scream as he blinks and looks down the hall. "Which room?!" I point down the hall and frown. "Room 21-" I stop as I a familiar deep voice booms through the halls. "NOO!" After a loud crash me and the doctor run to the room it came from. He kicks the door open to show Justis siting up crying and screaming as the machines attached to him start falling over as the rainbow Pegasus and the orange earth pony start to run back over to him.  
(Justis Pov. Several minutes ago)  
"W-what is this..." I frown at the void of darkness surrounding me. I float aimlessly as I hear the noise of a crackling fire. "Hmmm? Where's that noise coming from..." I floated towards the noise and was blinded by a red light. I blink and see a large Bonfire surrounded by ponies. "W-wow..." I looked at the ponies and frowned, they all seemed to bear a sad expression. I walked past them to the Bonfire to see it was actually Twilight's library. "TWILIGHT!?" I ran full speed towards the inferno as several ponies tried holding me back. "Stop! It's to late!" They screamed as I threw them out the way and kicked the front door in.  
The smoke made my eyes water as the fire danced all around the room. "TWILIGHT!? SPIKE?!" I howled as I ran up the stairs towards Twilight's room. I opened the door and froze in place. "T-Twilight..." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at her. Her usually purple fur was gone reviling a a charcoal colored body, probably from burns. What was left of her mane was ragged and a sickening black, as I watched her as she shifted causing more of her hair to fall out. "Twilight..." I walked closer to her as the floor started to collapse behind me. "Shit!" I ran to her side as the fire roared into the staircase. "J... Us.. Tis..?" She tried to look at me as I got in front of her.  
"Twi..." I grimaced as I saw some of the muscles in her face through her skin. "Let's get you out of here..." She screams in pain as I pick her up. "Twi... How high are we..?" She grimaces at the pain she's in and looks at me. "... Six.. Sixteen.. Feet.." I nod slowly and look out the window. "Twi... This may hurt..." I run full speed through the window and started to plummet down to the ground. "AAAHHH!" I howled as I landed in the grass rolling. "O-ow.. You ok Twilight..?" I looked down at her to see her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Twilight.." I shake her slightly but she doesn't respond. "T.. Twi..?" I start crying harder and hug her close. "W-wake up... Please.." I feel for a pulse but get none.  
"No... No.." My eyes burst open in the hospital as I sit straight up sending two ponies flying to the other side of the room. "NOO!" I howl as I keep leaning forward thinking. 'Twi!? Twi, you can't be dead!' I howl again pulling down machines as the hospital door gets kicked in. I couldn't see because of all the tears in my eyes but I heard Rainbow Dash yell. "Justis! What's wrong!?" I stop flailing around but rip whatever was attached to my face off. I couldn't speak so I just reached out in front of me, looking for something to calm me down.  
I feel someone or somepony hug me as more hoofsteps enter the room. I hug whoever it was tighter as I hear AJ sigh beside me. "Would you like a tissue SugerCube?" I nod not letting go of what I believe is a Pegasus. After a few seconds I get the tissue and start wiping my face and eyes. When I was able to see better I looked down to see Rainbow Dash hugging me tightly. I smiled warmly and put my head on her shoulder and whispered. "Thanks Dashy..." She nods and hugs me once more before sitting at the foot of my bed, I looked up and saw all my friends staring at me with worried looks.  
I smiled at all my friends and looked at AJ. "You were right AJ... It was a very bed dream.." She frowns and nods at me understanding how scary they were. Xavier flys into me as Alice runs over and hugs me to. I smile at the two and hug them close as Twilight walks over I smile. "Thank god it wasn't a prediction dream... I hope.." I mumble to myself as Twilight looks at me with a frown. "Justis.. What was the nightmare... And why was it so bad..?" I frown and let go of Alice and Xavier, reaching out and hugging her tightly, catching her of guard. "...it was really bad... Really sad.." Twilight squirms slightly but stops as I frown deeper. "The dream was.. Your house caught on fire and no one could help... I ran in and got you out but... Y-you died in my arms from the burns..." The room goes silent as Twilight looks me in the eyes.  
"How bad did it hurt you..?" I felt tears welling up again as I hugged her tighter. "It broke my heart when it happen... I lost someone I cared about... It shattered the dream... Sending me screaming into reality.." All of them stared at me as more tears started to fall. "T-then... I worried about the others... I-if they had been pulled into that hell..." I shook my head slowly. "It.. It would rip my sanity apart..." Everyone walked to the bed and hugged me, reassuring everything would be fine.  
I fell everyone let go but one. I open my eyes to see Dashy still hugging me. I smiled warmly and whisper into her ear. "Thanks... For worrying about me Dashy..." I hugged her tighter as I saw a slight red hue. She looks up and smiles. "You're our friend. Of course we'd be worried." She lets go and walks back to the others. I looked at them all and felt a strange feeling in my chest... It feels like my heart skipped a beat but I don't want them to worry. I stared of into space for a few seconds but came back when someone tapped my right arm. I blinked and looked to the right to see a somewhat crying Fluttershy. "What's wrong Shy...?" I turned of the np bed as my feet touched the ground I jerked slightly. 'COLD FLOOR AAAHHHH!' She looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry.." I blinked as she started to cry more heavily. "I'm sor-" I stopped her mid-sentence by pulling her into a hug.  
"You know it ain't your fault Shy..." Everyone seems confused as Shy raises her voice slightly. "Yes it is... I-I should have never took you to the Market District... I shouldn't have asked for the sapphire... I-if I hadn't.. T-t-the stallion who owned the s-shop... Y-you wouldn't have been stabbed..." I put her face mere inches away from my mine. "I did everything on my own accord, ok? So stop beating yourself up." She nods as I let go and start pulling out the various MRI needles. 'Damn... Needles...' I watch the needles get surrounded with a green aura, as the where pulled out with magic. I looked up and over to see Chrysalis's horn glowing, the same beautiful green. I smile and stand up looking at all my friends I fall to my knees with a smile looking at them as they rush over. Dashy got in front of me as the others started to ask why I fell, I looked at them and smiled with more passion as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.  
"I-I..." I fumble slightly with my words as Dashy gets the others to be quiet. "You what?" I looked her in the eyes and at the others. "I love you all... You all.. Have made me smile more than... More than I did back home.. I.. I.." I just smiled as I sat there in silence with all of them looking at me. Dashy hugs me as Shy, Rarity and the others follow. I hug them back and stand up as a familiar voice sighs. "You're still here mutt?" I frown at the voice as shy looks at him and backs away. "Y-you..." Dominique smiles widely. "Ah.. It seems that you have all found the mutt... If you'd excuse me. I have to put him down." At the word down, Alice, Azure, Xavier, Eleanor, Chrysalis, AJ, Dashy, and Pinkie all stood on front of me like a barricade as the others stood beside me, looking around for anything else that could be a threat.  
I stare at them all as Dominique sighs. "I do apologize for this.." I see a knife hit Chrysalis across the chest. "NO YOU DON'T HURT THOSE I LOVE!" The world around me seemed to be tinted blood red as I roared past my friends, tackling the unicorn, through the wall, breaking his horn off in the process. I start raining down my heavy fists on his face as the others watch. I hit him twenty times before I stop and look at his now bloodied face and my hands. "Justis... Are you ok?" I looked at the beaten stallion and start to cry. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't want to I mean..." I stand up and grab my head in self-hate and sorrow.  
"M-mon...ster..." I frown as the others come to hug me. "He isn't a monster!" Dashy screams as I sigh. "He's probably right... I mean... It seems I keep hurting ponies by accident or I snap.." My hair falls in front of my eyes as I slide down the wall next to me. "You're not a monster... Justis..." I can see past my hair as Alice, Chrysalis, Xavier, and Dashy hug me. A doctor takes Dominique away as I just stare out the window.  
I feel my something touch my lips and both cheeks and i blink confused. "Mmpph?" I look around to see Alice and Dashy kissing my cheeks as Chrysalis kisses my lips. My eyes grow wide. 'W-What?!'  
A/N yay! I finished... But.. Will this end well? Hopefully!


	11. Into the fire

A/N hiya everybody! We are back with Justis's tale! As y'all recall some new.. "Feelings" have just appeared.. I wonder how this will end~ Let's find out, the suspense is killing me :3

Chapter fire into the fire

I stare at them, feeling a burning sensation spread across my cheeks. All three of them pull away form me with devious grins. I feel a hoof connect with the side of my head, knocking me over, as I hear Azure scream. "Did you just kiss my fucking sister?!" I start to sit back up as Alice helps me up and yes back. "Yes! I kissed him!" I barely get up as Alexander runs and bucks me in the chest. "...I'm about to snap..." My hair hangs in my eyes as Alexander turns and goes to headbutt me, not paying attention to what I said. As he goes forward, I dodge him and stand in the hospital gown. I look at all of them... A mixture of emotions I never want anyone to feel towards me... I pick up my clothes off the counter and start to walk out.

"Justis... Where are you going..?" Chrysalis mumbles sadly as I open the door. "I'm just going to be a wedge in all of y'all's relationships... I'm leaving so almost everyone is happy.." I start to walk as Alexander laughs. "You made a good cho-" I hear him get bucked in the face as his words lights all my madness and sadness ablaze, in an instant I feel tears well up in my eyes as I run, as fast as my heavy frame would go. I hear ponies behind me but don't stop.

I slam into the entrance way, sending the doors off there hinges. I slide on my bare feet in the mud and turn right as I slide. I burst foreword, towards the Everfree as ponies scream at the monster that ran through their roads. I could hear ponies screaming only fueling me more as I broke off the main path and ran towards my house as the sky started to turn gray from rain clouds. I kick in my own door and drop the hospital gown with a grimace as I quickly put on my underwear, jeans, white t-shirt, and The necklace Xavier gave me.

I could feel the streams of tears and could barely see from all the water in my eyes. I walk out the house, looking back one final time before I enter the Everfree.. The place all ponies fear.

(RainbowDash Pov.. Starting at when he ran out)

"Justis!" I yell as he quickly disappears down the hall. I frown and turn towards others quickly. "You don't say that to him! He didn't ask for what we did!" I fly out to hear ponies behind me. I look to see Alice with a pissed look and a crying Chrysalis, behind them I saw the kid I think Justis called Xavier and a girl named Eleanor. I could barely see Twilight, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, and a very sad, mad, and confused Pinkie. I look foreword to see a black pony with white stripes and a long mane, running towards Justis.

I watch Justis send both of the doors flying into the air as he runs... As he turns, I see it in his eyes.. Tears. I frown and go to catch him but my wing tapped the wall causing me to lose balance and fall into the mud. "Damn it!" I get up quickly and look around to find no sign of Justis. I sit in the dirt as Alice and Chrysalis sit next to me. Twilight walks in front of me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Rainbow..." I look her in the eyes and frown deeper. "You're wrong Twi. It ain't gonna be alright." AJ steps up to her surprising her and the others. "W-what. No, it'll be fine." AJ frowns and sighs. "Justis.. I heard him in his sleep say if he became a burden to any of us.. He'd run.. All the way to the Everfree forest if he needed." I blink and look at her. "Yea right... Like he'd go to that evil place.." Chrysalis frowns as Alice stands up.

"If he did that he'd end up in the dessert... Full of giant creatures and things we don't believe... But.. Would he go there?" Alice questions us.. We all look down as the sky turns grey. "He should be home... Lets go..." Alice, Eleanor, and Xavier start walking towards Justis's house.. Chrysalis follows them as I sigh and fall behind them. As we walk I turn to see Xavier crying.. He's hair moved to show his deep purple eyes, causing me to frown and pat his back as ponies scream of a giant monster that ran through town. I look around only to see ponies flipping out. After a while we see Justis's house in sight.

I frown as I see the now kicked in door on the ground as Alice and Xavier run forward leaving me and chrysalis alone.

(Alice Pov)

I stare into my home... Justis's home.. With tears in my eyes as I run, Xavier right behind me crying to. I look around and see Justis hospital gown on the ground. I start to sob as I pick it up and hold it close as Xavier cries loudly. "B.. Bubba..." That's all he managed as I hugged him.. Trick came out of a bush beside us with red puffy eyes as well. She sits down in front of us. "H-he... Ran into the Everfree..." I gag and stand up and look at the forest close behind the house. "Justis... JUSTIS!" I scream into the Everfree as Trick goes over to Rainbow and Queen Chrysalis. Rainbow collapses and starts to shake slightly.

"Idiot... Idiot..! Why'd you run to your death!" She stands up and howls in rage as Queen Chrysalis looks at her. "No... He's going there to live... He thinks that he's gonna break us away from our friends..." We all look at her and frown. Xavier stands up with a determination I've haven't seen in him since he was 3. "I-I'm going to find bubba!" He cries as he screams, but we all stand beside him. "Yea... We need to find him.." I sadly say with a nod.

I hear the sound of thundering hoof falls behind us. I turn around to see the pink mare from the hospital, except her hair is strait and her eyes are full of tears. She sees us and slides to a stop looking around as the other four appear soon after. Rainbow frowns and looks at them. "Pinkie..? Twilight.. AJ.. Rarity.. Fluttershy.. Why are you guys here..?" Pinkie looks at Rainbow seriously but is still crying. "Because Justis is our friend and we want him to come back!" She screamed loud enough I couldn't hear for a few seconds. My hearing returned as AJ steps foreword, with her cowboy hat covering her eyes. "He ain't able to stay alone... He tries but he can't take it at all... We need to find him.. Where is he?" I grimace and look at them sadly. "He's in the Everfree..."

(Justis Pov)

I frown at the trees as they seem to look exactly the same. "Geez... At least I'm out of their hair... Or mane?" I sigh and keep walking as my arms scratch against thorn bushes. "Ow... Damn it..." I pull my arm away and hear a loud thud near by. "Fuck.." I quietly hide behind a tree and look to my left near the noise, I frown as a large manticore stomps around. I grab a large, sharp stick as it stomps off. 'Holy frag grenades!' I think silently as I start to jog around behind it. I frown as it turns around and looks at me. It stares at me as I stare back. I gulp and walk towards it, hand extended.

"Hello..." It stares at me closer as it sniffs at the new creature.. It's fangs glisten as it looks at me with a funny expression. 'YOU BITE ME I SWEAR!' I put my hand closer and stroke the fur on its cheek as it stares at me. I look at sit eyes for some indication of hostility as I moved closer.. Right into the jaws of death if it attacked me. It sniffs my hand and nuzzles it slightly. 'WHAT!?' I think at this unbelievable outcome.

It lays in front of me and sniffs still. I move slowly scratching behind its ears as it leans towards the gentle touch, it smiles and rolls over to reveal its a female.

I look at her as she looks back up, her larger frame lays against the soft forest ground as I lay next to her.. I start to cry, hugging her and petting her. "I.. I'm so sorry... Everyone..." She licks my head, causing me to look and see her frowning. I smile warmly at the manticore. "I... I'm not.. Mad or afraid of you.. I-I'm just hurt..." She wraps her paws around me and hugs me tightly as the make-shift spear falls away form us.

She nuzzles me as I look up she smiles with a somewhat vicious but adorable look.

I hug her tightly as she stands up and puts me on her back. She walks deeper into the forest, as if she knows I'm leaving what I loved behind, she softly purrs as my hands grip around the huge amount of soft and bushy fur around her neck.

She walks for a while before I hear another set of paws ahead. I look up and see a huge cavern, opening up widely against the side of a hill. The female manticore looks at me and smiles as we enter. 'Out of the frying pan... And into the fire' I think quietly as we enter the darkness.

(Trick pov)

I watch Justis enter the cavern and sigh. "He... Befriended a manticore... Great.. More trouble to go through." I run as fast as possible, kicking off of trees, rocks, and the forest floor. After a few minutes I find the search party and stop slowly. "I found him.." The rainbowed girl grabs me by my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Where is he?!" I push her off of me and sigh. "He's in a manticore's den.." Everyone looks at me as I nod. "Come on.. Lets go get our human." I turn around and start walking as they follow close behind me. It doesn't take long for us to reach the cavern. "Ok.. Now we wait.." The shy girl stares at the cavern as we all sit under a large oak tree.

She starts to cry as my ears twitch from the sound of the sobs. I stand up and walk to her. "Miss.. You ok?" She looks at me and frowns. "I-if... I-I hadn't.. Asked for the sapphire.. This would never have happened..." I frown and pat her back as the large human runs out laughing as a baby manticore tackles him. It smiles widely as I tense. I stand up and go to charge it but the shy girl stands up and walks towards them.

I watch as the manticore looks at her and growls slightly. Justis sits up and hugs the manticore looking towards the girl. As soon as he sees her he smiles and starts to cry. "Shy.. Why are you and the others here...?" We all stare at him.. As if he just asked if this was the end.

A/N finally... Done.. Stupid.. *sneezes* cold... I hope y'all enjoined.. Yay cliff hangers~


End file.
